Rewriting History Shiftin in Space Saga
by coolbluetj
Summary: Final Chapter with the combine efforts of of TJ and Darkin's time traveling alterations what will be the outcome to the Power Ranger Legacy.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Power rangers. So there is no profit made here. If there were I wouldn't need to take out a loan for college.  
  
A/N: This is sequel to the Rewriting History. So in order to understand what got us back to this point please read that story. Also Andros fans don't hate me he isn't the main star in this series.  
  
Rewriting History "Shiftin in Space Saga"  
  
An All-New Space Adventure Begins  
  
It had been an hour since the Turbo rangers took the space shuttle into space. Once they had left earth's atmosphere the rangers were free to move around the shuttle. TJ went to the main controls entering in a new destination for the rangers. He remembers the coordinates that the Astro ship stayed in when Andros and the others were away. "How long before we reach Eltar?" Ashley asks walking over to the red ranger busy at piloting the shuttle. "You seem to be nature at flying space crafts. Anything you want tell us?" Ashley jokes.  
  
TJ cracks a small playful laugh then locks in the final code. "I have to keep some of my secrets to myself. But we have to make a small detour before we can head to the planet." TJ said. "Detour TJ we don't have time for any detours. This is space we don't know anything about space to be veering off course." Cassie said.  
  
"Have I let you guys down yet?" TJ ask looking up at the controls.  
  
"There was that time you promise to help pain my room." Cassie said.  
  
"And you were suppose to give me that book for my project." Ashley said.  
  
"Hey I gave you that book. Although it was after your project but I came through on giving you the book. But seriously as a ranger I haven't let you guys down and I don't plan on doing it now. We should be coming up on our detour soon." TJ said.  
  
"How would you know it's just space and stars out the" Carlos said looking at the Mega ship. "Guys come check this out." Carlos said motioning the rangers over to the window. Ashley left TJ and join Carlos and Cassie at the window. "We're going to crash into it TJ." Carlos yells. Just when it seems like they two ships are going to collide the ship opens its tip pulling the shuttle into backwards. Once the shuttle was connected to the ship, the tips close in over the shuttle. TJ stands up and heads to the exit. "You guys coming?" he asks stepping out of the shuttle and on to the ship.  
  
The girls look up at Carlos he humps his shoulder. "We better just do as he said." Carlos said following behind the red ranger. The girls help Alpha out of his seat then proceed to follow the boys around the ship. It is surprising to the other rangers that TJ walks around ship like he is familiar with everything. "He's got to be here." TJ keeps murmuring to himself. As the rangers turn the corner the red space ranger leaps out preparing to attack the rangers. "Andros." TJ said like someone who was an old friend of the Red Space ranger. Andros figured it was a trick and continues his assault on the rangers. He kicks at TJ who dodges the attack. Ashley grabs on the red space ranger's right arm. He thrusts his arm back against the wall. "Wait." Cassie said grabbing on to the other arm. He kicks with the right leg again. Carlos and TJ roll on the ground avoiding the kick.  
  
Carlos and TJ nod at each pulling out their turbo keys. "Shift into Turbo" they yell transforming into the Red and Green Turbo rangers. The grab the red space ranger's arm from attack Cassie. Andros is surprise to see another set of rangers on his ships. "Power Rangers?" he questions. He releases his grip on Cassie's arm. Cassie rubs her arm from where he grips her tightly. She helps her friend up from the wall. "Yes we're power rangers from Earth. Zordon's power rangers." TJ said.  
  
"You know Zordon?" the space ranger asks. The girls walk over to their friends' sides. They show their Turbo morphers to the space ranger. "Yes that is why we are here right?" Ashley asks TJ.  
  
"Yes Zordon is trap on the Samarian Planet. We need your help to get to him. I kinda figure you were heading that way yourself." TJ said. TJ was right Zordon had given Andros and other ranger the Astro morphers back on his planet. To fight Dark Specter's forces almost two years ago. When he heard that Zordon had return to Eltar he keep his eye on Zordon from time to time. He was on the other side of the galaxy when Zordon was in danger of falling to Dark Specter; Andros flew at hyper speed across the galaxy to help him fight. But it was too late now he had planned to go to the planet and free Zordon by himself. "I'm sorry I plan on rescuing Zordon myself." The ranger said walking pass the rangers. "I'll set a course back to earth for you." He said.  
  
"You can't rescue Zordon on you own. We are all in this together." Cassie said. The red space ranger continues to walk pass the rangers. TJ walks pass him standing in front of him. "Look we all have the same mission. To protect Zordon." TJ said. The red space ranger looks the red turbo ranger up and down. "You're a planetary ranger from earth what do you know about space?" he ask.  
  
"I know more than you think I do." TJ said. The other three-turbo ranger look amongst themselves pondering the question: How was it possible for TJ to know about space since he had been with them for the past few months. "Such as?" the space ranger ask. TJ began a series of space science babble that only one who lived in space would know. These not only puzzle the mind of the space born red ranger but the three earth born turbo rangers. "I'm kinda getting that feeling that you don't like to except help from others. For some reason that we don't have to get into right now. But you need to push your feelings about working with others aside. And focus on rescuing Zordon. Do you think Zordon one send one ranger into a mission if had a choice?" TJ said extending his hand to Andros.  
  
"I guess he wouldn't. Alright what is your plan?" Andros said reluctantly shaking the red turbo ranger's hand. The other rangers smile as an alliance had been made. TJ quickly went into what he plan detailed and what everyone's role would be. The rangers head towards the main deck of the Astro ship. Everyone took their position like they would have after they became Space rangers. The course was set for the Samarian planet where the every known villain in Power Ranger history was on the planet.  
  
It seems to be a party-feast event causing the monsters to assemble around. Divatox stands around a crowd of monsters telling her recount of how she came close to destroying the power rangers. Rita and Zedd bump into the queen of evil. A figure in a brown cloak walks around the party. "How wonderful to see you again Frita." Divatox said. The angry witch tries to keep her cool in front of who was titled the queen of evil. "It's Rita." She said raising her voice slightly. "So are you still trying to destroy the power rangers." She laughs; her husband Zedd joins her laughter.  
  
"Oh Rita you must have heard that I'm on the brink of destroying the rangers." Divatox said with a smile. She pulls out a silver device with a red button on the middle of it. "You see I had my troops invade the power chamber but Dark Specter summon me before I could finish the rangers." Divatox said.  
  
"Oh that's so sad. Better luck next time." Rita said.  
  
Divatox decided not to make any remarks to Rita. She had her own plan after this party was over she would put the device to good use. She places the device back behind her. She turns away from the married couple walking to her seat at the table. Elgar looks at the evil witch. "Hey what's up with the cones on your head?" he ask. Rita loses her cool aiming her wand at the idiot. She fires a shot that he dodges; her blast hits the hand of a dark female figure. She disburses the energy blast into the air. The female figure flashes the married couple an evil look.  
  
Divatox grabs her nephew close to her. "Who is that?" she asks watching the female figure walk away. "Astronema soon to be the new queen of evil." He said. She looks at him then throws him to the ground. "Not if I can help it." She said. The brown cloak figure makes his way to the table as Divatox walks to her seat as well. The other evil beings join the table beginning their meals. Then a loud booming sound crack in front of them; follow by blue lighting that form into the lava creature known as Dark Specter. "I am Dark Specter I have capture the mighty Zordon and is draining him of his powers. As the lava increases his power will be extinguish." Dark Specter laughs. Lord Zedd holds up his glass calling for a toast to a universe that would belong to Dark Specter.  
  
The brown cloak figure jumps on the table tossing off his cape revealing himself to be the red space ranger. "What another power ranger. It doesn't matter there is only one of him destroy him." Dark Specter commands. Four multicolored blast land in front of the charging villains. "Try five rangers." TJ yells as he and the other three-turbo rangers land on the table. (Yes some of the plot line is use a background but in future chapters they will be more original. Will the rangers be able to rescue Zordon already? If so what does this mean for the rest of the ranger timeline?) 


	2. So Close

Disclaimer: I don't own anything involving the power rangers. So this story brings me nothing but personal satisfaction.  
  
A/N: The first few chapters of the saga will have the PRIS plots as a backdrop, but the action is all mine.  
  
Rewriting History Shiftin in Space  
  
So Close...  
  
"You" Divatox said surprise to see the rangers standing before her.  
  
"Well we heard that you were having a party. And we just couldn't resist dropping by." TJ said. "Plus I don't think we finish kicking your tail back on earth." He adds taking a fighting stance. "I don't think so. Get them." Divatox yells. The few piranatrons that she has at the party leaps at the rangers. "Andros go!" TJ yells. Andros leaps on to his galaxy glider heading up towards the capture Zordon. Cassie and Ashley blast the leaping piranatrons with their auto-blasters. Carlos pulls out his Turbo sword as Goldar leaps on the table.  
  
Their swords touch a couple of times before the green ranger is able to best the winged henchman. Carlos spins around the monster kicking him in the back. Goldar lands on top of Rita. The two girls cartwheel off the table landing on the floor. Two metal figures rush at the pink ranger. They grab each of her arms. The pink ranger back flips holding on to the two metal figures. She flips them over on their sides. Ashley fires her blaster on two more of the metal figures. The fall to their backs as the blast pushes them down.  
  
Elgar climbs on to the table. "I should have done this two you new guys a long time ago." Elgar said charging at the red and green turbo rangers. They move to the side sticking their feet out. Elgar trips over their feet sliding across the table. His face ends up in the snake cake. "I see your having your cake and eating too." Carlos jokes. Lord Zedd fires his Z staff at the two girl rangers. "What's that bird that goes quack?" Cassie asks the yellow ranger. "Duck" Ashley said. The pink ranger nods pushing her friend down to the ground with her. The blast hits two cogs destroying them. One of the cog's head landed in the lava punch.  
  
"Lord Zedd you fool. Why are you attacking my machines?" Kind Mondo yells. He uses his staff to fire at Zedd, but it ends up hitting a wolf monster. Soon all the villains are at each other throats firing blast and swinging weapons at each other. TJ and Carlos help their female rangers up to the table. "I don't think they even notice their worst enemies standing up here." Carlos said.  
  
"They are more worried about who will be left to destroy us." Ashley said. She turns around to see the status of the Red Space ranger. "Um guys you think we should give him hand against lava dude?" Ashley said pointing upward at the red space ranger. Dark specter aims his left hand at the red spacer ranger. "I will deal with you myself you annoying red pest." Dark Specter said summoning a fireball in his hand. Four multi-colored blast struck the monster's right hand, then another set hits the monster's face. Not paying attention at his left the monster brings the hand up to face only to temporarily blind him.  
  
"Thanks." Andros said cutting Zordon free from the lava tubes; the red space ranger places a black device on top of the tube. "Now Alpha" Andros said into his communicator. Aboard the ship Alpha begins to press a series of buttons that allows the black device to act as a transporter. Once the code was set, the device took the sage and his plasma tube out of the meeting hall. Within a matter of seconds Zordon appeared in a chamber aboard the mega ship. The red space ranger led the other rangers out of the meeting hall. Carlos examines the table for food that Elgar didn't mess over.  
  
"Mmmm Spider cakes." Carlos said reaching for one. Cassie grabs the green ranger by the arm pulling him along with her. He tries to reach out for another one but atlas he is out of reach. "You never let me have any sweets." He whines like a baby. Cassie drags the green ranger out of the meeting hall. TJ waves them out of the door he turns to address the quarrelling villains. "Sorry but we have other engagements we must attend. We must do this real soon." TJ said closing the door behind him. For a while the monster continue their bickering amongst each other until Dark Specter regain his sight and broke the fight up.  
  
"Divatox come forward." Boom the monarch of evil. Divatox saunters over to the platform. "Did I tell you that you look just like my ex-husband?" she ask hoping to score a few brownie points with the overlord. "Quiet it was you job to destroy the power rangers. Because you have fail in that mission, the rangers were able to rescue their sage who I was draining his energy. He was what stood in my way of ruler the universe. Because of your action I am stripping you of your title as Queen of evil. Along with it you are no longer in charge of destroying the rangers." Dark Specter said. Rita cracks a smile at hearing Dark Specter admonishing the former queen of evil.  
  
Stepping forward, "Since I have experience with rangers and did succeed in them losing their zords and powers not once but twice might I go at it again?" she asks. Divatox makes a face at the witch. "No you have had your chance. Astronema you will go after the rangers and make sure you get Zordon back at once." Dark Specter orders. Astronema smiles at the two female villains as she teleports in purple energy to her ship.  
  
Andros, Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley take their stations on the control panels. They begin their course back to earth. Meanwhile TJ walks into the chamber that holds Zordon. He takes off his helmet looking at the sage who only seen once. The day that he received his powers from Tommy the first Red Turbo Ranger. "Zordon I can't believe it's you." TJ said almost in tears. "It is I TJ Zordon of Eltar. Thank you for rescuing me. Although I have a feeling that this is not how things were suppose to work out. Some how you have something to do with this." Zordon said. TJ pulls out his golden necklace. "Yes Zordon I do. You see." TJ said  
  
He is tossed across the room as the ship under goes an attack from an unknown vessel. He puts his helmet back on his head. "I'll fill you in later." TJ said rushing out of the room. He makes his way through the hallway holding on to the side when the ship is attack again. TJ finally makes it into the control room. "Glad you could make it. The ship has taken heavy damage. I have no choice but to land the ship till I can get her repaired. The ship lands on a nearby rock planet. "Astronema will send down her quantrons to get us." Andros said.  
  
"Quan-what?" Ashley said.  
  
"Quantrons." Andros said. On the screen the silver metal warriors that the female rangers were fighting appear. "Oh the tin cans." Ashley said Andros rolls his eyes. "Are we in distance to teleport Zordon to Justin back at the Power Chamber?" Ashley asks. Andros shakes his head no. "Negative we are a mile off course." Andros replies.  
  
Divatox walks on her subspace craft distraught at her demotion in rank. When a figure in the shadow appears. "Divatox." He hisses. Divatox places her hand over her heart. "What do you want to give me a heart attack? Hey you the rangers have rescue their leader. You said that you would help me get rid of the rangers and stay on Dark Specter's good side." She yells walking up to the shadow.  
  
"Relax the device I gave its time to put it to use. The rangers have their mentor on the ship. They will teleport him back to the Power Chamber. When that happens you will use the device to teleport the sage on to a planet that is not on the star charts. There you will bring Dark Specter to him. And you will be crown the queen of evil once again." The voice said in raspy tone. Divatox squeals at the sound of the idea that the shadow figure has come up with. "Tell me why you want to help me again?" she asks. The figure moves around within the shadow. "I'm just someone who has seen his future and I am trying to right a few wrongs while I have the chance. Just remember Divatox; your actions now can affect the future. Please don't stray away from the plan that I have laid out for you." The voice said disappearing.  
  
"You want me to leave you here?" Andros ask not understanding TJ's request. "No" he replies. "Look Andros we can hold off Astronema's forces while you get in range to teleport Zordon out of here. Then you can come back if you can." TJ said. Andros hated the idea of leaving anyone behind even if didn't really want to have a team to care for. But it was for the sake of saving Zordon from harm's way. "Ok" Andros said.  
  
The four-turbo rangers leave the ship engaging the quantrons in battle. As Andros takes off in the ship heading towards the earth the battle seems to go the rangers way as they quickly defeat the quantrons. Astronema appears behind the rangers. "Where is the red ranger?" she demands. TJ looks over himself then steps up to the evil princess he hold out his arms. "What are you blind? I'm right here." He laughs. She uses her staff to blast the ranger a few feet backwards. The other rangers gather around him. "Don't be coy with me boy. I mean the red space ranger." She said. "Don't want to speak huh?" she asks. She holds her staff at the rangers blasting them repeatly with her staff. Their bodies lay flat on the planet's surface. The air knocked out of them by her blast, their suits torn from the same blast. She walks up to the red turbo ranger's head. "I won't ask you again where is the red space ranger?" she asks.  
  
(Well TJ has managed to get Zordon back but will he be able to keep him safe? It seems the figure that altered time before him makes an appearance. What will the next chapter hold for our heroes? Stay tune.) 


	3. But not Close Enough

Disclaimer: I'm sure at this point you are aware that I don't make any profit off these stories  
  
Rewriting History Shiftin in Space Sage  
  
But not close enough  
  
While the Turbo Rangers continue their conversation with Astronema, Andros walks into the room that houses Zordon. "Zordon I'm glad to see you. I see that Dark Specter didn't drain that much of you power." Andros said placing his hand on the tube. The lava is barely two inches into his tube. "Yes Andros you and the other power rangers rescued me in time before hardly any of power was taken." Zordon replies.  
  
Andros moves his hand away from the tube. "It really wasn't me that did it. It was TJ and the other rangers you pick." Andros said somberly. Zordon could sense the feeling of feeling left out in Andros's voice. "You each played a role that if you didn't work together as a team I would have otherwise still be back there. Don't look down on yourself Andros. I haven't since I choose you two years ago to defend KO-35 along with Zhane. How is he I haven't seen or heard about him in quite sometime?" Zordon ask.  
  
Before Andros could answer the sage D.E.C.A interrupts. "Andros we are in position. We must hurry now before Astronema is aware of our plan." D.E.C.A said. Andros nods his head then waves goodbye to Zordon before exiting the room. Seconds later Andros walks into the control room his blonde hair following behind him. "D.E.C.A open a communication line to the Power Chamber. At once." Command Andros.  
  
Divatox's space sub craft enters earths' atmosphere once again. She looks through her periscope at the location of the Power Chamber. Blue streaks enter into the power chamber. "Ah the blue ranger and he's alone." Divatox said walking away from her periscope. "Let's let them enjoy their victory for a few seconds before we snatch it from them." Laugh Divatox  
  
"I'm ready to receive Zordon as we speak." Justin said pressing in a few codes. Minutes later Zordon appear in plasma tube. "Greetings Justin. I have a sense that there is some evil force out there that is planning something." Zordon said. Justin switches the scanners to space. His face drops as he begins to read the readings of the scans. "Doesn't she ever give up?" Justin said. In the Angel Grove Park an orange tiger monster wearing a ninja outfit lands with a couple of piranatrons behind him. "Justin I wouldn't advise you to take these forces. But give our current situation we have no choice." Zordon said. "I will contact the other rangers to see if they can aid you as soon as possible." Zordon said.  
  
"Maybe I'll get lucky and defeat the monster with great ease." Joked the twelve year-old ranger. "Shift into Turbo!" Justin yells. His communicator changes its form into the turbo wrist mount morpher. A silver key appears in his right hand glowing with blue energy. Justin punches the air with his two fists, moving his fist like he was moving a steering wheel to left. Then returns to his normal position before inserting the key into the key slot of the turbo morpher. With a slight jerk forward the key activates the morphing sequence. The key and morpher vanishes as blue energy forms between his two fists. He pulls them away from each other blue energy starts to move up from his feet to his head. In the process his ranger suit forms. Last from his belt a yellow light flashes causing him grow.  
  
Justin pulls up in his blue turbo cart into the park. He leaps out of the vehicle preparing for a fight. "Who are you?" Justin asks pointing at the monster. The piranatrons begin to charge at the blue ranger. The tiger monster holds up his arms behind him stopping them from their charge. His arms return to his side. "I am Tiger Fury. I am offering you the chance to surrender." The monster said in a quiet voice. "Do you accept?" he asks. Justin rubs the bottom of his chin thinking about the offer. "Um no you tiger ninja freak." Justin yells charging at the monster. Tiger Fury seems to be disappointed at the ranger's denial of his offer. He waves his arms for the piranatrons to attack the blue ranger.  
  
Astronema uses her staff to shoot the four-turbo rangers. "I'm tired of asking you about the whereabouts of the red space ranger and Zordon." Astronema said aiming her staff at the four rangers. Their bodies ache from her blast. TJ fights the pain the surges through his body. "We will tell you nothing." He said. Astronema begins to chuckle to herself then it becomes an out roar of laughter. The turbo rangers look amongst them, Carlos does a hand gesture suggesting the princess of evil has gone crazy. "I am not Divatox. My monsters do not create giant pizza ovens or are made from pizza boxes. I am no joke rangers. I will destroy a planet and not think twice about it if once. You don't want to cross my path rangers. You will not like where you find yourself if you do. Now I will ask you one more time. Where is the red space ranger taken Zordon?" Astronema ask holding up her staff.  
  
"Oh did you say something we weren't pay attention." TJ said. "Besides if you are as powerful as you claim shouldn't you be able to detect him on your space ship?" TJ adds. "Not as powerful as you say you are." Carlos said. Astronema fires her staff the rangers, they manage to jump out of the way of the blast. They return fire with their auto blasters in the attack Astronema drops her staff. When she goes to pick up the staff the rangers fire on it again. A few quantrons appear behind the rangers. Their robot sounds gave their presence away as the turbo rangers turn their attention on to them. Astronema uses this chance to grab her staff. Before the rangers could even think about Astronema she fires a blast at the rangers. Causing them to lose them to demorph. More quantrons appear on the planet. "Bring them to my ship." Astronema said to one of her quantrons. She vanishes in purple energy.  
  
The quantrons grab the four-turbo rangers placing them on their feet. Each ranger tries to struggle free from his or her captors grasp. "Ever notice how the henchmen at first are easy to defeat until they are trying to prevent you from escaping or capturing you. Then all of a sudden they are super strong and super tough to beat?" Carlos said.  
  
"Really not the time to have this conversation." Ashley said still struggling to break free. Up in the sky the clouds part and a red vehicle flies overhead. "Lighting Cruiser." TJ said he manages to break free. The car lands on the ground TJ flips in the air landing in the car. He turns the car around ready to fire on the quantrons, but they teleport with the rangers with them. "No." TJ yells.  
  
The quantrons place the rangers in three separate cells. Astronema walks over to the cell that held the green turbo ranger. "So are your ready to talk?" she asks. Carlos looks around he didn't see any other cells holding his friends. "Where are the others?" he asks. "What you didn't think I was going to put all of you in the same room. I told I'm not Divatox." She said. Carlos places his hands on the bar thinking that he could some how pull them apart. Astronema could help but laugh at the green ranger's pitiful attempt to free him. Carlos step back from the bar. "Shift into Turbo" Carlos said he tries to morph but something interferes with his morphing ability.  
  
"This show is getting pretty boring. Again you think I would allow you to morph or even teleport as you rangers do so much?  
  
Justin back slams into a tree, he becomes daze for a few seconds as the tiger ninja monster circles around him. The monster kicks the tree behind Justin breaking the tree and knocking the blue ranger on the ground. "I wonder if I can get some workman's comp for this." Justin said rubbing his back. The tiger ninja monster pulls out to swords ready to come down on the blue ranger. Justin rolls on to his back his auto blaster in his hand. "Chew on this" Justin said firing the blaster. Each blast was reflected back at the blue ranger by the two swords of the monster.  
  
One of the blasts knocks the blaster out of the fallen ranger's hand. "Now where was I?" the monster asks he. He lifts to the two swords over his head, and then violently brings them down. A spiral Saber blocks one sword and another sword blocks the other sword. Justin who had covered his face with his arms; he looks up seeing two red rangers. One he was familiar with the red turbo ranger and the other he wasn't familiar with. Andros, the red space ranger, the two red rangers push the swords out of the monster's hands. The two rangers spin around slashing the beast with their weapons. Red energy begins to appear around the monster. Justin leaps to his feet delivering the final blow to the monster.  
  
Moments later the two-turbo rangers and the red space ranger stood in the power chamber. Their helmets were in the cup of their arms. "Zordon have you been able to pick up the other rangers?" TJ said.  
  
"No TJ and I don't think I really want to find those pitiful excuse for power rangers." Zordon said his voice changing with each word. The three teens had a surprised look on their face. Zordon's face changes to Divatox's face. "Hi there rangers. I have Zordon and you don't so deal with that." Divatox said she sticks out her tongue before vanishing. TJ lowers his head pounding his fist on the console. "Instead of rescuing Zordon, I end up losing him again and now the others as well. What am I doing wrong?" he ask. (Yes what is he doing wrong? With every move that he makes he changes the outcome of every event. But is this new outcome going to be better or worst than the time that he left.) 


	4. The Escape

Disclaimer: Don't sue me because I don't own the Power Rangers.  
  
Rewriting History Shiftin in Space saga  
  
The Escape  
  
The Astro Mega ship sat in darkness a few meters from the lion shape ship the held the three turbo rangers. The two- turbo rangers and the one space ranger stood on the bridge of the ship. "Well after running that last simulator mission we all know what we need to do tomorrow. Get some rest we're going to need it." Andros said exiting the bridge the door closes behind him. "Yes sir" Justin said saluting after Andros left. TJ tried to stifle his laugh. "Justin come on he's just doing what he thinks will work. He's been out here alone for two years." TJ said.  
  
Justin takes a seat behind one of the control panels. He presses a button on the view screen, a 3D map of the Astronema's ship appears. Hooking the turbo navigator into the control panel. Justin was able to pull up three colored blimps. The Green, Yellow, and Pink blimps represented Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie. TJ walks over to the screen touching the yellow blimp. Justin looks over the console over at TJ. "I'm sure she's fine." Justin said.  
  
TJ was in trance his mind wondering back or would it be wondering forward he couldn't decide. One thing was sure his mind was wrap around Ashley from his time. "Huh" he said quickly snapping out of it. "I said I'm sure she's fine." Justin repeated. TJ look at the yellow blimp then look at the other two. "Yes. All of them will be fine." TJ said. Stressing the word all in his reply. "Have you been able to track Zordon or even Divatox's ship?" TJ ask returning to his seat.  
  
"Negative. It's almost like they fell off the entire universe." Justin said switching the view screen from the 3D map to space. "Justin you can't fall off the universe. You can fall off a planet, a star, a plane, a building you feel me." TJ said making gestures with his hands. "Strangely yes I do understand you." Justin said a sly smile on his face.  
  
The doors open once again Andros enters the room with a stern look on his face. "I thought we decide that we needed to rest. Unless you guys want to run another stimulator?" Andros asks. "D.E.C.A can you"  
  
TJ and Justin run out the room heading towards the sleeping quarters. Andros cracks a smile then leaves the room himself.  
  
A silver bowl slides in front of the green turbo ranger. Carlos looks down at his foot as the bowl touches his foot. He looks across the room, a green grid monster stood before him. The monster slowly walks away holding bowls in his hands as well. Carlos bends down picking up the bowl full of water. He hurls the water at the bars, the water hisses as it fries on the bars. The following morning the two turbo rangers and the red space ranger await D.E.C.A's clearance to board Astronema's ship. "I still think we should have run another simulator." Andros said looking back at the other two rangers. TJ waves his head in front of the red space ranger. "We've train and practice all we can. Now comes the fun part that actually mission." TJ said.  
  
"Andros we are in range I can teleport the three of you into the ship now." D.E.C.A said.  
  
"Now." Andros yells. The three rangers are teleported into ship. Justin pulls out three turbo navigators. He hands one to Andros, one to TJ and holds on to one. "I've program them with same system the computer on the mega ship holds. So they each have a map indicating the others locations as well as the quantrons. So everyone be careful." Justin said. Andros and TJ nod their head walking in different directions. Justin walk down the middle of the ship.  
  
Carlos studies the bars holding him. Trying to find a weak point in the system. "There's got to be some way out of here." He mumbles to himself. Just as he tries to do something with the bars and his bowl a few quantrons walk down the hall. Carlos walks away from the bars. The quantrons speak to one another in their computer megaphone voices. "Hey can you guys keep it down over there. I'm trying to get some sleep." Carlos said making himself comfortable. The two quantrons look at the ranger then continue their conversation.  
  
Ashley paces back and forth in her cell. She too had already tried to teleport and morph within the cell. She had the same results as Carlos, not being able to teleport or morph. All she could do was wait for TJ to come rescue her. "How did I become the helpless damsel in distress here?" Ashley screams stomping her foot. A red figure moves his way down Ashley's way. "Well I wouldn't say you're a damsel." Andros said to the girl. She was surprise to see and hear another human voice. Of course never actually seeing Andros without his ranger suit on. She was a bit weary of who this person was before her. "Um who are you?" she asks.  
  
"I'm the one who's going to rescue you now stand back." Andros said. The girl takes a couple steps back. Andros looks at the four ends of the bars. He saw just what he needed to see screws. Using his telekinesis he unscrews the four ends pushing the bars forward. Ashley hugs the wall as the bars barley misses her feet. He extends his arms into the cell she grabs his hand stepping over the bars. "I guess I should thank you but I don't even know who you are." She said making her way out of the cell.  
  
"You really don't know who I am?" he said surprise. It's not clear to him that they never met out of his ranger uniform. "It's me Andros." He said with a weird look on his face. Hearing metal voices coming down the hall he grabs the girl by the arm. Pulling her in the opposite direction of the quantrons. They round a corner stopping there. They both pant from the slight jog. She looks Andros up and down taken by his looks obviously. "So you're Andros the red space ranger?" she asks. He looks back at her given her a weirder look than before. "I mean you said that you were a space ranger and here you are all human looking." She said playing with her hair.  
  
"What did you think earth was the only planet that had humans." He said with a smile on her face. Reading her face he could tell that was exactly what she thought. "I'm from a planet call KO-35." He said. When the close is clear he signals for the yellow ranger to follow behind him. The Red Turbo ranger appears in front of Cassie's cell. "Hey there." He said causally. She looks up from the floor seeing the red turbo ranger standing before her. "Sup" she said calmly. He laughs under his helmet then fires his blaster at the four corners of the cell. Four quantrons run down the hall. TJ grabs the bars of the cell pulling it from hinges. "I got a present for you guys." He said tossing the bars on to the quantrons.  
  
The blue turbo ranger was kick into the bars by the green grid monster. "Hold on buddy" Carlos said running behind him. He reaches through the bars pulling out Justin's auto blaster. "Sorry buddy" he said kicking the blue ranger down on the ground. Carlos fires the blaster on the green grid monster. Then blasted the corners of the cell. He kicks bar across the hallway on to the grid monster. He helps Justin to his feet then runs down the corridor.  
  
TJ and Cassie waited in the area where Justin, Andros and himself had teleported into at the beginning of the rescue. The other four rangers make their way into the room. "Good everyone's here," a voice said. The rangers look around seeing that it wasn't one of them who said it. "Astronema" Andros said clenching his fist.  
  
"That's right rangers you didn't think that I would just let you come in and leave did you?" Astronema's voice said. The doors close around the room the windows lock.  
  
"Um yeah" Cassie said. "Shift into Turbo" She yells the other three turbo rangers transform in to their ranger suits. "Time to make us an exit." TJ said. "Turbine Laser" he yells summoning their mega weapon. "Ready...Aim...Fire" he said. The laser blasts through the bay of the ship. Just then the grid monster busts through the door. Andros turns to the monster. "You guys board the ship I'll hold him off." Andros said. The mega ship comes close to the ranger made opening. Extending a laser bridge from one of its doors to the opening. The turbine laser disappears from the rangers' grip; they slowly begin to walk on the bridge.  
  
Andros knees the grid monster in the stomach then pushes him into the wall. "Sorry got a flight to catch." Andros said running to the opening. The grid monster pulls himself up to his waist. As Andros runs across the bridge, the monster fires two green lasers at the bridge. Some how the energy disrupts the laser bridge causing it to slowly fade away. Andros takes a chance leaping from his spot into the ship. The door closes behind him just as another blast lands on the door.  
  
Andros and the other rangers enter into control room of the ship. "D.E.C.A engage the engines." Andros said taking the controls. The engines roar as the ship flies away from the ship. "Set a course for Earth." Andros said. The computer programs the desired course. Andros turns at the other five- turbo rangers. "So what now?" Andros asks looking at the red turbo ranger. "We find Zordon" TJ said.  
  
On an unknown planet in a warehouse sat Zordon's tube being pump with Dark Specter's lava. "Very good Divatox you have manage to capture Zordon. You will be in charge of keeping him out of the way of the rangers." Dark Specter. Divatox's smile went away. "Um what about me you know conquering the earth, and destroying the power rangers. You know that thing I was doing before you summon me?" Divatox ask.  
  
"No this is far more important than taking over the world. Let Astronema deal with the rangers." Dark Specter said.  
  
(Well now that the gang is back together the search for Zordon continues. What will the rangers come across in their search?) 


	5. A no name chapter

Disclaimer: You should know the drill by now I don't make a profit off these stories. ABC, Disney, and other folks own power rangers.  
  
Rewriting History Shiftin in Space Saga  
  
Couldn't think of a Title Chapter  
  
Andros lies on his back fixing a console panel above him. He closes the panel as Ashley enters the room. He slides from under the console looking up at the yellow ranger. She extends her hand to the space ranger. Andros uses part of the console to help himself off the floor. She slowly draws her hand back to her side. "You don't like asking for help do you?" She asks. Before he can answer the rest of the rangers enter into the room. "Wow Andros this some ship." Justin said amaze at everything he's seen so far.  
  
"Yes this ship is one of a kind. Zordon help create this zord along with my space powers." Andros said avoiding Ashley's question. She rolls her eyes accompanying it with a sigh. "Combing the power chamber and the Astro Mega ship's system should help us find Zordon sooner than we thought." Carlos said.  
  
"That's the plan." Andros said walking over to a red toolbox; he places a screwdriver into the box. "I just finish a few repairs on the ship that I could. There are a few more repairs that I just can't do here." Andros said wiping his hands on his shirt. Cassie took a few steps forward. "We could go to Earth?" Cassie asks she looks around at her friends.  
  
Andros had a weird look on his face. He was leaning towards not going to earth. "I don't think that Earth would have what I need." Andros said shaking his head moving to the other side of the room. Cassie trails behind the hesitant space ranger. "NASDA could help us, or maybe there is something in the Power chamber that you could use. That thing is full of stuff I just can't figure out myself. Once I leave the main chamber I always end up discovering a new section that I didn't know was there." Cassie pleas.  
  
"I have a place that I go too. It hasn't steered me wrong yet. The minor repairs that I've done will carry the ship there. I just would feel at ease with my guys. You guys understand right?" he asks. Cassie lowers her head then turns away from him heading back to her friends. TJ steps forward, "This is your ship if you feel comfortable with your usual place then that's where you feel comfortable at." TJ said. Andros smiles then walks over to the main console he enters in a course for his space garage. "Thanks for understanding." He said, quickly looking over at Ashley who has been watching him the whole time.  
  
"Anything we can help you with?" TJ ask walking over to the main console. Andros takes his eyes away from Ashley looking at the red turbo ranger. "Um no I pretty much have things under control. It shouldn't take us long to reach our destination." Andros said. "TJ why don't you show the others how to run the Simi deck programs." Andros said, dropping the hint that he wanted to be alone. TJ picks up on the space ranger's hint motioning the other rangers out the door. Andros begins to process the words that Zordon and Ashley said to him. Then a memory enters into his mind as we see the red space ranger run across a fiery street towards a silver space ranger. "Andros was entering the space garage atmosphere." D.E.C.A said snapping the ranger from his thoughts. "Thank you D.E.C.A" Andros replies.  
  
As the Astro ship flies to its new location, a lion shape ship uncloaks it. On the main deck stands Astronema a few quantrons standing behind her. "So the ship is in new of some repairs." She said to herself. "I know just the mechanic who can help our fellow rangers out." Laughs Astronema. The ship cloaks it once again zipping off past the mega ship.  
  
The rangers land at the space garage on a desert planet. Andros and the others head into the main office of the garage. A monster made of scarp metal appears behind the counter. "Welcome to Namuk's space garage." The monster said. Andros takes a step back. "Um where is Jabu?" Andros asks. The monster leans over the counter looking at the red space ranger. "He's taken the day off. Seems like he got a bit too wrapped up in his work. I'm Junker. So what will it be the usual?" Junker asks. Andros looks at the leftover metal monster. "Yes plus a few more things." Andros replies.  
  
"Hey Justin check these cycles out." Carlos said waving Justin over to where five space cycles similar to the one Zhane uses in the later episodes of PriS. Justin walks over to the curious green turbo ranger. "These things are cool, I wonder how they handle?" Justin said hopping on the back of a cycle. TJ and Cassie walk over to the two rangers like the mom and dad would look over their children. "Justin gets down from there." Cassie said waving her finger. "Aw come on it's not even on I'm not going to get hurt." Justin whines.  
  
"Guys maybe you shouldn't mess with things you don't understand." Andros said looking over at them. Justin slowly dismounts the cycle holding his head down. "Sorry." Justin said his voice getting lower. "No its alright I need someone to test those cycles. Since all of you have an interest in those cycles would you mind testing them for me?" Junker asks. Justin lifts his head and leaps back on the cycle. "Yay. I mean since you ask sure." The excited boy said. Carlos and the others mount their cycles as well. "Ash you coming along?" Cassie asks. Ashley shakes her head pointing over at Andros. "Oh I gotcha." Cassie said getting her point. TJ also understood that Ashley's crush was slowly developing for Andros.  
  
"You guys have fun." Ashley said waving the rangers goodbye. The four cycles sped off from the office into the desert area. Junker walks off to begin repairs on the mega ship. Andros takes a seat in the waiting room he picks up a magazine. Ashley takes the seat beside him. "So." She said moving her head back and forth. He looks up at her waiting for her response. That's all she had he returns to his magazine. She notices the magazine read Space and Homes. "Home huh yeah mine is Earth. But you knew that already. I remember when I was in that cell. When I saw you at first and you said that you were Andros I was thinking this guy is human. And you said that all humans didn't live on Earth." Ashley rambles. Andros looks up from his magazine looking over at the girl. "Yes that's right. I'm from a planet call KO-35." Andros said thinking that he had told the girl that before. "Right when's the last time you has been there? Is it anything like earth?" Ashley asks.  
  
"I haven't been there in quite some time. And I've never been to earth." Andros answer coldly. The four space cycles at first were under the rangers' control, but soon the cycle took on a mind of their own. The four space cycles turn to the left of their path heading towards a cliff. "I've lost control." Cassie yells. The others quickly realize they lost control of their cycles as well. "A cliff" Justin points ahead of the group. With each second they approach the cliff faster and faster. "Only one thing left to do." TJ said he pulls out his turbo key letting go of the bars. The cycle holds itself up and stays on the same path.  
  
Just as they reach the cliff the four rangers leapt off their cycles as they run off the cliff. "Shift into Turbo" TJ yells the four teens morph as they roll on the ground a couple of quantrons appear in front of them. "It's another trap." Carlos said rising to his feet. The others quickly reach their feet as well. "That means Andros and Ashley are in trouble as well." Cassie said. "We have to take care of these guys before we make it to them." Cassie said taking a fighting position.  
  
Junker tosses the yellow turbo ranger on to the red space ranger. "I got you." He said. Under her helmet she smiles. "Thanks" she said blushing under her helmet as well. She remembers their current situation and takes a fighting position. Junker tosses two silver balls with red lights on them. Andros recognizes the two balls he pushes the yellow turbo ranger out of the way of the balls. As they open up releasing plasma blast. The two blasts knock the red ranger across the room. Another ball is toss up to the ceiling. The ceiling crumbles under the blast landing on top of the red ranger. "Andros" Ashley screams.  
  
"You should be more worried about yourself honey." Junker said tossing another silver balls her way. A red blur rushes in the room, as the ball is toss. To him the ball, Junker and Ashley appear to move in slow motion. A red bat forms in his hand as he stands in front of Ashley who sees nothing at this time. The red blur spins around connecting with the ball, the force of the ball thrusts the ball at Junker blowing him out of the office. The blur stops moving revealing the red turbo ranger. Ashley looks up surprise to see TJ and the monster gone. Carlos, Justin, and Cassie enter into the office. "Ashley are you ok?" Cassie asks.  
  
"I'm fine but Andros is under that rubble." Ashley said jumping to her feet. She walks over to the pile and begins moving rocks away. The rest begin to help the yellow turbo ranger. A blue beam from space hits the fallen Junker monster making him grown. He rips open the rest of the space garage. "Your in the big leagues now rangers." Junker said. "Great our megazords are on earth what are we going to do?" Justin said. TJ runs off to the mega ship. "I got this one guys you get Andros out." TJ said. TJ runs into the control room where Alpha is messing with black box. "Alpha is the box in. We need megazord power now." TJ ask. Alpha had just finished installing the box.  
  
"Yes TJ but how did you" Alpha begins to ask.  
  
"No time for that now." TJ said running off into the space shuttle. "Astro Megazord sequences activate. The shuttle takes off with the red turbo ranger in the seat that Andros normally would have been in. The shuttle transforms into the head as the ship breaks off into body of the Astro Megazord. The megazord lands on the planet as Ashley and Cassie fire their auto blasters on the giant monster.  
  
"Time to send you to the scarp yard." TJ said. The Astro saber appears in the megazord's right hand. The sword is flip in the air and held by both hands like a spear. The megazord hurls the sword into Junker's center. From the cockpit TJ presses a button a joystick that powers up the sword destroying the monster. Astronema's lion ship appears out of the clouds blasting the megazord. "Astro Gun" TJ yells from the cockpit. The gun appears in the right hand of the megazord. "I know how this part goes." TJ said. He presses the same button again. This time the gunfires on the ship blowing it to pieces.  
  
The boys manage to move enough rocks out of the way. Andros struggles to free himself from the rocks. "I need your help" Andros said reaching out to the green and blue turbo ranger. Ashley smiles as the two ranger boys help Andros from his tight squeeze.  
  
Hours later the six rangers stand in the control room. "Once again TJ you surprise us. How did you know about the box, the shuttle and this ship becoming a megazord?" Cassie asks. He humps his shoulders then looks over at the hurt Andros. "How are you holding up?" TJ ask.  
  
"I'll have to sit a few battles out. But that's nothing compared to the damage that has been done to the mega ship. Now that the garage is destroyed I don't know where to go?" Andros said. He looks at the group of rangers ending with Cassie. "Of course we could see if NASDA could help us out." Andros said. The rangers look among themselves not sure if they heard him right. "Do you mean" Cassie starts to ask.  
  
"Yes we're going to earth." Andros said. The astro ship heads off from the desert planet towards earth. A new ship appears behind them half visible half not. At the helm of this ship is Astronema. "Destroy my ship will you. I'll destroy your planet. Set a course for earth." Astronema orders.  
  
(Well it seems that Andros will have to sit out a few battles. The relationship between Ashley and Andros seems to be starting off a bit rocky. Will TJ make his move on her earlier than he did last time or will he just let things play out between the two of them? What does Astronema have plan for the rangers on earth?) 


	6. Changing of Teams

Disclaimer: Don't own them don't make money off of them. AN: Sorry with work and everything it has been hard to just sit in front to this screen and just go at it. But I promise you that I will produce more episodes with more of an effort each day. Some dialogue and scenes from Episode "Save Our Ship"  
  
Changing of Teams  
  
Justin enters TJ's sleeping quarters; he finds the teen looking over some star charts. "Oh your busy I'll come back later." Justin mutters. Hope to provide enough sympathy in his voice so that TJ would ask him to stay. TJ places the charts on top of a dresser. "Justin you know that if you have a problem everything else can wait." TJ said standing from his chair. "What is it?" TJ ask.  
  
"Well remember when I told that I couldn't go with you in Space?" he asks. TJ nods his head. "Well where am I?" he asks. TJ looks out the window about to answer his question realizing what Justin meant. "Oh" TJ said. "Your father's new job has he decided yet?" TJ ask. Justin shakes his head no. "I felt bad at first leaving you guys, but seeing that you have Andros maybe it's time for me to stay grounded for good. I want to help you find Zordon as much as the next ranger." Justin said.  
  
"Say no more I understand. It is a bit unreasonable for you to continue being a power ranger even considering that you haven't had that much of a childhood. This would be the perfect time for you to spend with your father. I have to admit when I learn that the blue turbo power ranger was just a kid I was amaze at how you were able to handle yourself all this time." TJ said chuckling to himself.  
  
"You should have seen the others face when they first learn that I was Rocky's replacement." Justin said thinking back to that time. D.E.C.A calls to the two rangers to report to the bridge of the ship. TJ and Justin rush into the bridge picturing the worst has happen. "What is Astronema up to now?" Justin said. Andros looks back at the two of them. He points to the screen. TJ and Justin look at the screen seeing a familiar place their faces light up like little kids on Christmas morning. "Earth we're home." Cassie shriek.  
  
The rangers minus Justin walk into the Surf Shop. "Justin said he'll meet up with us later he had to take care of a few loose ends." TJ said as they spot a table. Andros goes through the normal routine of becoming in awe of a surf board, meeting Andell for the first time and using his telekinesis to pour the hot sauce into Bulk's milkshake. Bulk runs over to the rangers' table grabbing their pitch of water trying to put out the fire in his mouth. Skull walks over asking him if he thinks anyone will take them serious about spotting what they don't know is Astronema's dark fortress.  
  
After the two leave the rangers decide it would be best to go head and find the supplies they need for the Astro Mega ship. Justin walks into a yard heading towards the door a few piranatrons leapt out of the air landing around him. "What more can happen earlier today I almost drove off the end of cliff, now I have to deal with these clowns." Justin said preparing to attack. He is able to defeat about three of them before they overwhelm him in battle. Justin rolls on the ground pulling his communicator up to his face. "Guys I could really use some help here." Justin said. Justin blocks a kick from one the piranatrons with his right arm, he leg sweeps the piranatron, he stands up front kicks another one. "Sorry Justin we have our hands full over here. Seems like Astronema is throwing us a welcome party." Carlos said over the communicator. He dodges an attack from a quantron. "Astronema seems like Divatox had the same idea." Justin replies.  
  
Justin is kick from behind he falls on the ground. He looks up to seek the piranatrons closing in on him. "Hi-ya" a voice yells. The piranatrons turn from the blue turbo ranger to a figure block from Justin's view. "I have to chance this. Shift into Turbo!" Justin yells. Once morph and on his feet the piranatrons fall to his feet. He looks up to see Rocky delivering the final blows to the remaining piranatrons. "Seem like you could use some help." Rocky said looking at the blue turbo ranger. "Did you just develop a growth spurt?" Rocky ask.  
  
"Long story. But I came here to see you. It's about the new developments with the rangers. Mainly with Zordon." Justin said. Rocky motions the blue turbo ranger into his house.  
  
"Shift into Turbo" the four-turbo rangers yell. They charge at the group of quantrons as Andros morphs into the red space ranger. Ashley turns back to him. "Andros you said that you would stay out of the fights." Ashley said. Andros grabs a quantron and flips him onto two more. "I can't stand by and watch you...all of you handle all these quantrons." Andros said.  
  
"I would be more worried about making it back to the shuttle." Ecliptor said appearing out of nowhere. The rangers quickly finish the quantrons using their auto blasters to finish them off. "Hello gridy" Carlos calls to Ecliptor. Ecliptor charges at the five rangers slashing them with his extended sword three times before they fall to the ground. Ecliptor picks up the red space ranger and tosses him over his back. "Auto blasters" TJ commands. The four rangers on the ground fire at Ecliptor; he uses his sword to reflect the blast back on to the rangers. They drop their blasters beside them grabbing their blaster hand.  
  
Andros leaps out of the air with his Spiral saber in hand. He jabs his weapon into the upper right side of Ecliptor. He pushes the green grid monster away from the other rangers. The turbo rangers manage to get up on their feet. "Hold on Andros" Ashley yells, as she watch Ecliptor blast Andros away from him. The rangers begin to run to Andros fallen side, but a pink blur circles around them slashing them with a sword in the process. "Welcome home rangers." Elgar said appear beside the pink monster dress in black leather biker outfit. "I thought bringing road hog to meet you would be a nice way to show you how much I care for you." Elgar said.  
  
Satellite lasers fire down around the rangers. "They're trying to keep up from the shuttle." Cassie said. "Andros you got to take the supplies on the ship and get out of here." Cassie adds. "I can't leave you here to face these monsters alone. There only four of you." Andros said picking himself up off the ground. Ecliptor charges at the red space ranger again his sword is blocked by Justin's Turbo sword. "Five of us and I brought some help for you." Justin said pushing Ecliptor back a few steps. Another laser blast from the dark fortress is fired; this blast lands closer to the shuttle than the first one. Andros fearing the shuttle's destruction runs off towards the ship. Justin joins the other rangers' side. "I like my pork fried." Justin jokes.  
  
"Turbine Laser" TJ said summoning the weapon for the team to use against the new monster. "Lock on and fire." TJ said. The weapon fires it's massive ball of energy at the monster destroying it upon contact. Andros continues to run towards the shuttle as fire wave begins to follow him. Ecliptor appears before the entrance to the shuttle. "Going somewhere ranger." Ecliptor laughs. Andros prepares himself for a battle against the green grid monster. "We have flight to catch." A voice said, the blue Zeo ranger charges his Zeo weapons he flies into Ecliptor knocking him away from the entrance way. "You coming Rocky said already into the elevator. Andros runs into the elevator behind him. "You must be the help that Justin spoke of." Andros said.  
  
"We need Rescue Megazord Power Now!" TJ yells. The five zords appear already on the scene. The rangers inside their individual cockpits, they press a button to start the transformation of rescue vehicles to robots, to a giant megazord. Road Hog snorts black exhaust at the rangers. The two mini hand blasters of the megazord appear in its hand. "When he snorts again we fire." TJ said. The rangers wait the tingling of the monster's nose.  
  
At the same time Ecliptor is grown to giant size he waits for the departure of Road Hog. As soon as the sound of the snort begins, the megazord fires its blasters into the nose of the monster using the exhaust to blow up the monster. Before the rangers could celebrate Ecliptor fires on the megazord. "Looks like we still have a guest left." Justin said. The five rangers turn their steering wheel left, moving the megazord around.  
  
The Astro Megazord lands beside the Rescue Megazord. "Astro Blaster" Andros said. The blaster appears in the megazord's hand. Ecliptor uses his duplicated form to circle the megazords. "Which one" Ashley said shaking her head. Rocky in the Astro Megazord to scan for the real Ecliptor. "Middle one" Rocky said. The Astro Megazord fires on the middle Ecliptor breaking the link with holding the multiple Ecliptors there. "Astro megazord saber" Andros summons. He pushes the joystick in the cockpit forward pressing a button. The saber glows yellow as the megazord flies towards Ecliptor slashing him with the charge saber Ecliptor is destroyed for the moment.  
  
Hours later the seven rangers stand in the park. "Ok so what's up guys" Ashley ask looking over at Rocky, Justin, and TJ. "Well seeing that Divatox is still trying to take over the world it's going to be very difficult to keep looking for Zordon and protect the earth from both Astronema and Divatox." TJ said. "So I'm going to stay on Earth with Justin." TJ said. "Rocky will be taking my place along with you in space. Andros it's time." TJ said. Andros opens a box holding four space morphers. He hands each one their morpher of course by now we know that Rocky will be the blue space ranger. "New power?" Ashley asks looking at the morpher.  
  
"More space equip for where you have to go. We will summon the Ranger Robots to give us assistant. While we deal with Divatox you continue the search for Zordon. Until you either find him or we finish Divatox." TJ said. The five-turbo rangers join in a group hug.  
  
(Hmm TJ's decisions just seems to complete change the whole ranger line. What new developments will occur in this season?) 


	7. Fast Forwarding

AN: Due to the Fact that I have been very busy I like to call attention to my sheer laziness of this next chapter. And hope that you will not hold this against me in my other works. But this will help move the story along in the way I would have wrote it if I had the time. So here we go.

Chapter 7: Fast Forwarding

TJ appears once again before the pool of time with the Wizard figure on the other side of the pool. "Let's see what your actions have caused in the ripple of time." The figure said touching the water. The ripples in the water produce images before the two viewers and to us. Rocky adjusts to life in Space and returning a ranger. One night Carlos eavesdrops on Andros, he discovers a clip of Andros and his sister as kids. Carlos returns to his sleeping quarter, just as Andros is about to head to bed himself he gets a reading from KO-35 he assumes that it maybe his sister who was kidnapped when they were children. Andros heads off to the planet searching for his sister only to find Ecliptor waiting for him. Carlos figures out where Andros is and intervenes in the battle between the two. Being injured severly Carlos must sit out of the battle. Andros encounters Ecliptor once again only to find him giant size. When it seems that all hope is lost for Andros. Rocky and the others show up to lend a hand. Ecliptor is only defeat when Carlos shows up.

"I remember that nothing really changed except Rocky is in my place." TJ comments, looking down into the water. "The next one will be different I assure you." The figure said. TJ recalls his memory of the disks that could have Zordon's whereabouts being shot down. TJ sends a message to the space rangers to retrieve them before Elgar has a chance to shoot it down. Justin and TJ head to the planet Elatar where they hope to reprogram the Turbo Ranger Robots. Astronema fearing that the Turbo Rangers will be successful in the reprogramming of robots sends Claw Hammer to stop them. The space rangers make a decision to help the TJ and Justin instead of retrieving the disk. The space rangers along with the two Turbo rangers are captured. Alpha 6 has to pilot the Astron Megazord against the giant Claw Hammer. Once defeated the rangers manage to activate the Turbo Robots just in time to stop a similar monster on Earth sent out by Divatox. Astronema manages to destroy the satellite along with the disk inside.

"Ah man I was really hoping the data was on there." TJ said. The next image appears in the pool. Taking a break from searching for Zordon the space teens return to earth to take some exams. Rocky leaves for Adam and Tanya's wedding. Leaving Andros on his own, he quickly befriends car thieves. They trick him into using his telekinetic powers to steal a car and take it to stolen car lot. He quickly learns that they are thieves and learns that he cannot be so trusting. That is until Voltage Hog makes an appearance and two of the thieves help protect Andros until the Robot Rangers show up to fend off the monster. Andros reluctantly saves the thieves along with the Robot Rangers.

The figure that also has the ability to travel in time tells Divatox that she must strengthen her forces on the planet that holds Zordon. For the Phantom Ranger is getting closer each day. The Phantom Ranger discovers where Zordon is being held. He contacts the rangers, but ends up being capture him. Andros and the space rangers head to rescue the Phantom Ranger and Zordon. When TJ and the others plan to give them assistant Divatox unleashes a squadron of monsters in Angel Grove. The space rangers manages to save the Phantom Ranger, but because of the Squadron of Monsters on earth. They make the decision to return to help the Turbo Rangers. The two Turbo Megazords are damage badly in the battle and are unable to help the Space rangers against the Crocovile monster. The Phantom Ranger gives Andros access to the Delta Megaship. With the Battlizer as a remote-controller, the Delta Megazord is formed to aid in the battle against the Crocovile Monster. The rangers return to the planet to find Zordon gone. Divatox is warn by Dark Specter that if the rangers get that close again, she will not be allow to continue to try to take over the Earth.

"Things have changed slightly but nothing seems to have worked in our favor. Except the fact of two ranger teams, the Power Chamber and Zords are still intact." TJ said. "What did I come back for if nothing changed?" TJ asks.

"Your forgetting there is someone out there who is also altering time as well. Everything that you see here are combine efforts of both you and the figure. Continue to watch." The figure said pointing down at the water. The image of Darkonda and the Barillian Sting had just passed. Andros speaks to TJ about Darkonda claming to be an old memory from his past; together they view the tape of his sister's abduction. TJ already aware that Darkonda was the one who kidnapped Karone, tells him to go look for information on Darkonda. While he keep an eye over the rangers. TJ insist that Justin finish the repairs on the Turbo Megazords be complete soon. Once on the planet Onyx, Andros winds a card game his prize Keys Cards stolen from Eltar during Zordon's capture. Once Ecliptor poisons Darkonda he and his mutated monster appear in Angel Grove. The Turbo Megazords battles both monsters but the Turbo Megazord is destroyed. Before the Rescue Megazord is can go down. Rocky and the other space rangers return to earth with the Astron Megazord. TJ sends a message to Andros that he and the other space rangers must head to one of the moon of Jupiter. There they will find zords Zordon had made for a time like this. Andros gives control of Delta Ship to TJ while the other space rangers meet up with Andros on Jupiter.

The Astro Delta Megazord is incapacitated, and the Rescue Megazord is on its last leg. Instead of Astronema stopping the Space rangers from accessing the new Zords. Divatox shows up with her Piranatrons. After a short battle the rangers do manage to get their zords and form the Mega Voyager in time to save the Rescue Megazord from Darkonda and Mutantris.

TJ looks up from the pool once again. "You can't tell me anything about this other figure who is changing history? Is it another ranger correcting my altering?" TJ wondered. The wizard shakes his head. "No it is not another ranger it is an evil force that wants to see the destruction of the world. That is all that I'm able to tell at this moment. I told you when you started this that there was someone else out there, and you would encounter him soon. After you leave from here into the new present I see it only being days away." The wizard said. While they were talking the arrival of Zhane as the Silver Ranger, Andros being Jealous over him, Zhane gaining his powers back, and Carlos thinking about being leaving scroll by. TJ looks down to see Adam lending a hand in the pool. "Wait I can go back now can't I? TJ ask.

The wizard looks down at the water and instantly knows what the Red Turbo Ranger is planning to do. "Yes you can return now. But..." he starts to say.

"You said that I couldn't reveal too much at one time. If I tell Andros that Astronema is his sister than that changes everything. I know what happens next we can prevent her from being reprogrammed by Dark Specter." TJ replies.

"Be careful of what your doing." The Wizards said. TJ returns to the Power Chamber with a new mission.


	8. The Other Traveler

Disclaimer: Like with any other fanfic you know that the actual writer does not own any of the power ranger characters.

Chapter 8: The Other Traveler

As soon as TJ returned to the Power Chamber the warning system went off. "What is it Justin?" TJ ask finding the blue turbo ranger standing at the console. Justin looks at the computer readings. His face is puzzled by the readings. "I'm not quite sure, but it's stronger than anything we've faced to date." Justin answers.

"Send a message to the Space rangers to stand by." TJ said. The thought of a new player in the game frighten him. "Shift into Turbo!" he yells. Both TJ and Justin morph into their ranger's suits. The Red and Blue Turbo rangers run up on the cloaked figure in the downtown district of Angel Grove. The black cloak hid the figure from the rangers except for his green eyes. "Ah TJ. I was wondering when we would finally come face to face." The figure said.

"You two know each other?" Justin asked confused.

At first TJ could not think of who this being was. If finally dawn on him who this person was and what his mission was. "Sadly I do know this character." TJ answers.

"You words hurt me. After all we both are doing the same thing." The figure said.

"Ok I'm really confused now. How do you know each other and what is it that both of you are doing?" Justin asked.

"What he doesn't know TJ? The figure asks trying to gain some understanding.

"Our relationship is the same as any other ranger monster relationship. He is trying to take over the world and I as a ranger am trying to stop him. So what do you say we take this guy out." TJ answered. About this time the three Robot Turbo Rangers joined the other two rangers.

"I don't think that is a wise plan. No what you want to do instead is not interfere with my plans." The figure demands.

"We don't take threats calmly." The Green Robot Ranger said. The three robot rangers charged at the figure. "Wait we need to devise a plan." Justin yelled. It was too late the robot rangers were already on their way. The figure extends his hand from underneath the cloak. A green ball of energy is released from the hand aimed at the robot rangers. Before the robots could change course the ball exploded upon contact.

"Noooo!" Justin yells watching the robots fall into flaming pieces. TJ balls his fist ready to strike. "I wouldn't if I was you. They were robots imagine what will happen to actual humans." The figure said smugly. Five blue laser beams struck the figure. The space rangers arrived on the scene. "Looks like you could use some help." Andros said.

The two Turbo rangers pulled out their turbo swords. The five Space rangers pulled out their space weapons. "Attack!" Justin ordered. The seven rangers charged at the figure. The figure extended his other hand firing energy balls at the seven rangers. One by one an energy ball blasted a ranger. All except for the two red rangers were left standing. Both manage to reach the figure. Andros in front of the figure swings his spiral saber at the figure. The figure leans back avoiding the attack. The sword of the Red Turbo ranger is able to land a hit on the backside of the figure. "Watch your back." TJ said diving between the legs of the figure.

Andros swings his saber again striking the figure in the chest. Sparks rained down on the figures feet. The Blue Turbo ranger summoned the Turbo R.A.M and the four space rangers summoned their Quadro Blaster. "Fire!" Justin yelled. Both weapons fired upon the command of the Blue Turbo Ranger. The two Red Rangers back flipped out of the way of the combine attacks of the rangers. The attack struck the figure red flames erupted from ground around the figure.

"Man I wish I had some marshmallows right now." Carlos said walking up to the two flames. Cassie taps the green ranger on his shoulder. "So who do we thank for sending this monster. Divatox or Astronema?" she asked.

"Neither." TJ said walking away from the group. "With him out of the way I can alter time on my own." TJ thought. Shooting up into the sky out of the fire rubble, the figure hovers over the rangers. "Thanks for warming me up. Now to swash you like the bugs you are." The figure said. His right hand grew to a giant size. TJ turned around to see his friends get smashed into the ground by the giant hand.

The figure lifts his hand looking at the rangers indented into ground, a large handprint surrounded the rangers. Groans and moans filled the air. "Consider this your final warning. If you dare continue on your path TJ then I will have no choice but destroy you and the rangers. The very thing that you came back here to stop from happening." The figure said floating up into the air. TJ kept his eyes on him until his was unable to see him.

Aboard the Mega ship the rangers sat around a conference table. Since the battle no one had spoken a word. But the feeling was mutual among the rangers. Whatever it was that TJ knew in the past few months was some how connected to all the events that had taken place and the figure. Breaking the silence Cassie spoke up. "TJ whatever it is that you know you have to share it with us. We've respected your decision to keep it to yourself, but we can no longer allow you to be cryptic with what you know.

"Your right. I should have told you guys a long time ago. I figured if I could just do guide us with the information I knew that everything would different than before." TJ said.

"Before what?" Justin asked.

"Not important." He answered. The girls flashed him a look. "What is important is that we only have a few days before something big is about to happen. We have to find Zordon and in order to do that we have to get Andros's sister to tell us the location." TJ said.

"How does she know? I don't know where she is. Wait you know who she is and where she is at?" the frantic space ranger said. TJ nodded his head calmly to the boy's questions. "I do know who she is. Like before all of you have trusted me with my cryptic messages. This information is just as valid as the rest. Andros your sister is Astronema." TJ said leaning back in his chair.


	9. Break Away

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers I wish I did though.

Chapter 9: Breakaway

Out of the Astronema's ship a rogue space ship breaks through the bay days. Inside the cockpit sits Andros in the driver's seat. Zhane sits in the passenger side and in the back seat Astronema. Zhane open a channel to the Astro ship. "Guys we're coming in with a visitor." He said closing the channel.

"Alright." TJ said receiving the transmission. He turns around to an unfriendly group. "I know what you're going to say but Karone and Astronema are the same. Darkonda kidnapped the girl when she was young. Darkonda offered the young girl to Dark Specter who used this girl to become the Princess of evil. Dark Specter employed Rita, Lord Zedd, the Machine Empire, and Divatox to help him take over the galaxy. Zordon rose up against him along with other sages such as Ninjor and Dimitria they help create various powers. All of these powers were created to be the source of power to various power ranger teams when needed. Now that Zordon had been capture, Dark Specter is close to his dream of conquering the galaxy. Soon an attack will be launch where every villain in ranger history will lead a front. Where the Power rangers are powerless to stop them and it takes the sacrifice of Zordon to stop it." TJ said.

"Wow it's like that?" Cassie asked.

"Worst when you do it the second time around. But this in fact is my third time. And it doesn't get any easier. Every move you make changes history but it doesn't necessarily mean to a different goal. It just may mean that the outcome is the same but the way of getting there changes." TJ rambles. The other rangers look at one another.

"What are you talking about?" Cassie asked.

"When all of this is over I will explain everything. But right now we have to make sure everything is in order." TJ said turning back to the console.

The figure walks on to the board of Divatox's sub craft. "Divatox get your sorry butt out here." He bellowed. Divatox awakens from her sleep, stumbled out of her bed and on to the main deck. "It's four in the morning what could be possible so important for you to come aboard MY SHIP and cause such a disturbance?" Divatox asked nicely.

"The rangers have freed Karone from her Astronema state. This is you chance to be come the Princess of Evil." The figure said. Divatox cracked a smile at the figure's words.

The rouge space ship flew by Andros continue it's path towards the Mega ship. "You two dated?" Andros asks not sure whether to be happy or be outraged like older brothers. Karone and Zhane looked at each other. "It was more like two and then she sent a monster that stopped me from showing up on time." Zhane said.

"I told you that I did not send down that monster. It seemed that Ecliptor was aware of our budding relationship and wanted to put a stop to it." Karone said taking off the Astronema wig.

"Well why didn't you just tell me that?" Zhane asked.

"By that time I wanted to destroy you." She answered.

"For being a ranger." Zhane replied.

"No for standing me up. You never do that to a girl. Let alone the Princess of Evil." She laughed. Andros rolled his eyes at the conversation. "You two sound like an old married couple." Andros laughed.

"This would qualify as our first verbal fight. The make up part comes next right?" Zhane asked leaning to the back seat. Andros flashed the silver ranger a looked. "Um yeah I don't think that's what I should be concern with. Instead the on coming flyers should be taken in consideration." Zhane said turning forward.

"Time to take some evasive action." Andros said pulling back on the controls. Two flyers fired yellow energy beams. Andros managed to dodge a few of the beams, but he was unable to dodge the other two. "Sorry guys its no Mega ship." He said. Eight more flyers joined the other two flyers. "I'm heading into that Asteroid field." Andros said. Karone and Zhane looked at each other then strapped on their seatbelts.

The flyers fired at the ship as it entered into the asteroid field. Andros managed to lose a few of the flyers within the field. Two flyers crashed into two asteroids. The other six flew through the explosion firing on the ship. "Zhane on that console controls our weapons system." Andros said.

"What this bucket of bolts has a weapon system." Zhane said flipping over a panel. He typed in a series of codes, given him access to the weapons system. A small radar screen lowered from the roof. The green blimps on the screen represented the flyers behind them. Two laser blasters extended from the side of the ship then aimed backwards at the flyers. The flyers flew beside the rouge ship. The lasers aimed at the flyers firing a weak yellow laser at them. "It's only fitting." Zhane sighed. More flyers appeared out of nowhere they released a barrage of energy beams on the ship. Sparks flew everywhere on the ship.

"I have no choice but to take her down on to the planet." Andros said. The ship descended toward a Black and silver planet. Once the ship had made its way through the planet's atmosphere, Andros switch the flight mode of the ship to a terrain mode. "Whoa have you ever driven a car before?" Zhane asked. The terrain vehicle merged in with traffic. This particular planet seemed to be industrialized like earth, resembling a heavy populated city. "Plenty of times if you can't the mega tank." Andros replied. Zhane closed his eyes letting out a huge sigh.

"Our main objective is to return Astronema." A pilot of a flyer said, following the rangers into the freeway. The other flyers joined the captain. One of the flyers flew beside another yellow space vehicle that was beside the rangers. The gun turret aimed at the yellow vehicle and proceeded to fire on the vehicle. After ten shots the space vehicle flies up in the air crashing on its side. Karone looks out the back seat watching the vehicle slammed into other vehicles. A terrified look appeared on her face she kneels down in the back seat. "Is this worth it?" she thinks.

Andros tried to keep the vehicle steady under the ongoing fire of the captain flyer. A transport vehicle (similar to a transfer truck) comes into his sight. Andros is able to shield the vehicle from the captain flyer's blasts. For a while Andros cruises beside the transport vehicle, but his rest is interrupted when the captain flyer appeared in front of them. The blaster aimed at another vehicle firing on it causes the vehicle to flip over blocking the way of the other flyers. The captain flyer leaps out of his flyer and on top of the rouge ship.

"Oh no it's a Slovaic." Karone squealed.

"Nothing to worry about there is any way it can get in." Zhane said.

"That's the thing It." Before she could finish the Slovaic altered its molecular pattern and slid into the back seat of the vehicle. "Time to die princess." The Slovaic said. Zhane pulled out an astro blaster from under his seat he aimed the weapon at the creature but it was kicked out of his hand landing on the floor.

The Slovaic pulled out a blade to slit Karone's neck with. Zhane punched the creature in the face. The creature attempted to slash the neck of the silver ranger but Andros elbowed the creature in the face. Zhane wrapped the seat belt around the arm holding the blade of the creature. Andros tries to sped pass the flyer but it blocks his way. Zhane continuously punched the creature in the face while holding its blade arm down. Some how the creature is able to cut the restraint and jabbed at the ranger. Zhane bent down grabbed his fallen blaster and shoots the Slovaic out of the vehicle.

Vehicles begin to flip over each other until in one huge explosion all the vehicles behind the rangers are gone. The flyers rocketed through the flames heading towards the rangers. "I'm starting to get aggravated." Zhane said. A partition appears in the next section of the freeway. "We can't stay on this freeway too many lives are being taken because of me." Karone said. "I'm causing just as much damage as Karone as I did as Astronema." She added.

"Don't say that." Andros said. He was about to say more but found himself being pushed against the partition by another flyer. "Looks like they found us." Andros said trying to force the vehicle off the partition. Andros turns the opposite direction into the partition busting through the structure. The vehicle stopped in the middle of another road. All three teens exited the vehicle. "Zhane get her out of here." Andros said.

"Right. Let's rocket. Silver Space Cycle" Zhane said grabbing Karone. Both flipped into the air as the teen became the Silver ranger and mounted his space cycle. Andros stood as the Red space ranger waiting for flyers to come. Three came through the opening Andros on his galaxy glider charged towards them. His spiral saber in his left the Red space ranger slashed through the side of the flyers destroying them as his passed.

Zhane and Karone zipped through traffic after they left Andros back there. "Should be smooth sailing from here on out." Zhane yelled. He wasn't aware that two flyers were motioning another transport vehicle to move over to the partition. "Zhane look." Karone said tapping the ranger on the back of the head. Zhane slowed down just in time for the transport vehicle to slam into the partition. Zhane turns around heading in the opposite direction. More flyers followed behind them opening fired passed them. Andros comes down swoops up his sister off the cycle and on to his glider then heads off into the sky.

"The boy means nothing to us." One flyer said. A monster that looks like the silver surfer appeared out of the sky. "Some one has been reading too many comic books." Andros remarked. He looks around at the limited space he has to fight. If Karone was not on the glider he would have more than enough, but that was not the situation. "Karone stay down as much as you can. The two surfing warriors trade a few punches, but the monster is able to almost knock the ranger off his board. Andros regained his footing. The monster looked over at the girl.

Andros took a fighting position. This time Andros is able to push back the monster. Andros leapt high into the air and landed on the monster's board. The monster punched Andros back on to his board and tried the same jump tactic that Andros had done. Andros kicked upward in the air to stop the monster. The monster flipped over the board and landed face first on his. Spiral saber in hand the red ranger dives with his saber on to the monster's board. The monster slowed the board. Andros falls on to a passing vehicle. The monster speeds his board up to the flying galaxy glider. "You last act as Princess is to die." The monster said ready to blast the girl.

Andros leaps off from the ground and slashed the monster in the back. The silver monster falls off his board on to the ground. The last remaining flyers head straight towards Andros and Karone. "We have no other option but to jump." Karone said holding on to her brother's hand. Andros nodded his head and leapt off with his sister. His glider crashed into the remaining flyers. A red explosion ranged through the air, a red flying car swooped in to catch the two teens. "TJ." Andros said landing in the passenger seat with his sister on his lap.

"Remind me to teach you how to drive later." Tj joked.


	10. Break In

Disclaimer: Don't own the power rangers. Or the Matrix, which I got some of the ideas from for this chapter.

Chapter 10: Break In

After Karone had got settled in to her new home, the mega ship, TJ entered Andros's sleeping quarters. "No TJ after what she has been through today. I do not see the need to question her about Zordon's location." Andros said anger that the ranger would even suggest such a thing.

"Look I know you want her to get adjusted first. But we have a small window of opportunity here. If we wait until you feel she is ready Zordon would have been already moved again." TJ said, hoping to persuade the space ranger.

The door opened to Andros's sleeping quarters Karone stepped in. "He's right." She said. Andros looked at her then back at TJ. "Ok". He said reluctantly.

Karone and the eight rangers sat at the conference table. "On the planet Mira Mack there is a building. Within this building is a floor, which no stairs or elevators can reach. This floor is filled with doors. These doors lead to many places. Hidden places. But one door is special. One door leads to the Zordon. This building is protected by a variety secure system. Every system triggers a bomb. Therefore there is no need to be guarded." Karone stated.

"Bomb?" Justin asked unsure if he heard her correctly.

"Don't let that worry you Justin. Every system has a weakness." TJ said.

"Your correct. The system is only maintained by another and another." Karone answered.

"Like electricity. One system is built on another." Justin said.

"If one fails, so must the other." Cassie said.

"No electricity, no alarms." Ashley said.

"Ok so how much energy must be taken out in order to shut down the systems?" Zhane asked.

"Twenty-seven" Karone answered.

"Twenty-seven grids?" Andros asked. "When we take out the first one Divatox is going to be on to us." He added.

"On the other side of the planet there is the main power station. If you destroy it then you will not have to destroy each individual grid to achieve your goal." Karone replied.

"I'm sure there is some type of fail-safe." Ashley said.

"Of course. The core network of the grid must be accessed. The emergency system must be deactivated. You must move quickly. Once the door is unprotected, the connection will be severed. But another connection must first be made. Just over five minutes is the length of time you have to access the window. If one fails all fails." Karone said.

"Since 1993 the power rangers have been fighting this war against Dark Specter. Tonight this war is finished. It is no accident it is fate. When I see one of our mortal enemies sitting here with us helping us. I see purpose. It is our fate to be here. It is our destiny." TJ said.

Alpha comes running in the conference room. "Divatox has unleashed another monster in Angel Grove." The robot said.

"No doubt trying to keep us busy." Ashley said.

"Zhane can you and the Mega Winger lend a hand to Justin and Turbo Rescue Megazord?" TJ asked. Both rangers nodded their heads handing off to fight the monster.

"Karone, Andros and myself will head into the building. Carlos and Cassie you're in charged of deactivating the emergency system and Ashley shutting down the grid." TJ said.

The Yellow Space ranger runs into Power station a few piranatrons step out in front of her. She steps off the side of the wall kicking a piranatron over a console. She back flips over another one kicking him into his side. She steps over to the console shutting down the Power grid. "I'm good." Ashley said.

The Black and Pink Space rangers are slammed against the wall. Ecliptor grabs the two rangers by the neck. "Where is my Princess?" he asked. Neither ranger answered. "Very well I just keep you two for bargaining purposes." Ecliptor laughed. Ecliptor teleports back to the ship with the two rangers.

Ashley returns to the mega ship to check the status of the other rangers. "How are they doing Alpha?" she asked.

"Justin and Zhane are having a hard time defeating the monster. And what is worse I've lost contact with Carlos and Cassie." The robot reported. Ashley tried to contact the two rangers on her communicator. "Ashley the emergency system is rerouting power. Soon as they open that door, it's all over." The robot said.

"We're not out of this yet," Ashley said heading towards the jump tube.

"Ashley you will have to get there in less than five minutes." Alpha cried.

"Then I should have plenty of time to pick up that skirt I saw." She joked leaping through the tube. The yellow space ranger hovered of the emergency power building. Quantrons fired their lasers at her. She ducked and dodged each laser as it whizzed past her head. She leapt off her glider allowing it to crash into the front door. While the quantrons were disoriented the Yellow ranger made her way to the main system. With only two minutes to spare she began to type in the deactivating code. She watched as the computer began to shut down the grid. "Good." She said.

Karone, TJ, and Andros turned the corner in a white hallway filled with doors. Standing at the door they needed to get to be Darkonda. "Hello rangers and Princess. Am I in your way?" He laughed.

"I don't have time for this Darkonda, get out of the way or be pushed out of the way." Andros said.

"We both know what option I'm going with." Darkonda replied.

"Very well." Andros said. The Red space ranger attacked the monster. Darkonda was stronger than the Red ranger. Darkonda knocked the Red Space ranger around the hallway. Andros was able to land a few hits but Darkonda dominated the battle. TJ escorted Karone to the door that needed to be open just as the power went out in the building the door was open. Karone entered inside the room, TJ using his turbo speed rushed to Andros' side. "Hey Darkonda" TJ said as he kicked the monster away from his friend. "Nothing." He said.

Andros and TJ rushed through the door as Darkonda fired a green energy blast at them. Karone closed the door getting partially hit by the blast. "Karone!!!" Andros screamed. Andros walked over to his sister's side. TJ felt a strange attraction to one of the doors. He made the choice of heading towards the door instead of checking on Karone. Once he opens the door the Red Turbo Ranger was transported to Zordon's location. "Zordon" TJ screamed. Before the Ranger sage could answered a lava beam blasted TJ across the room.

"Red Ranger we finally meet." Dark Specter said. TJ stands up his shirt charred from the blast. "I really love what you done with the place. You have to tell me who your decorator is." TJ joked.

"TJ you must leave the Space powers aren't strong enough to fight Dark Specter." Zordon said. Dark Specter laughed. He sent another lava blast at the teen. TJ rolled out of the way of the lava blast. "Good thing I don't have any space powers then." TJ commented. He stood in front of the machine that allowed Dark Specter to drain Zordon's energy. "Die Ranger!" Dark Specter yelled. He sent his most furious blast at the ranger. TJ rolled to the side out of the way of the blast. Dark Specter's blast destroyed the machine. Zordon's energy that had been drain was released into the air. TJ summoned his turbo key in his hand. He held up his key into the air. The green eltaran energy was absorbed into the key.

"Shift into Turbo!" TJ said. Inserting the key into the Turbo Morpher. The eltaran energy inside the key entered into the morpher. TJ's normal morphing procedure was activated but his power increased. "Red Turbo Power Ranger." TJ yelled standing there. "Whoa I can feel a whole new level of power. What do you say I test it out? Eltar Ranger Power…Double Shift Mode!" TJ yelled. Green energy flashed from the Red ranger's belt buckle. His suit became sleeker and his muscles more defined.

"You may posses some of Zordon's power but you are still no match for me." Dark Specter laughed. He fired another lava blasted at the ranger. This time TJ ran to the other side of the room in streak of red light. "That's Turbo Power for you." TJ said. TJ jumped in the air. "Turbo Blades…Spin Out!" TJ said. Two lances extended from his hands. He spun around similar to how the Turbo Megazord finishes monsters. The Red ranger became red spinning energy. The spinning energy pierced through the grand monarch of evil. TJ landed behind the monster. The hole where he exited from became to catch fire. Burning the hole wider and wider until the monster was no more. "Guess I was too hot for him to handle." TJ said.

TJ walked over to Zordon touching the glass tube that head him. "Alpha I'm in position." TJ said touching his helmet. Ashley lifted her head when she TJ's voice over the communication system. "Alpha he has Zordon." Ashley cheered. Alpha pressed a few buttons then turned a dial. TJ and Zordon were teleported to Power Chamber.

"Let's finish this Justin." Zhane said. The two megazords lifted their mega weapons at the monster. "Fired." Zhane commanded. The combine firepower of the two megazords destroyed the monster. "Well done rangers report to the Power Chamber." A voice said in the two megazords. Zhane and Justin both cheered as they recognized the voice.

Andros and Karone were the last to arrival at the Power Chamber. Andros could not believe his eyes. "Zordon is it really you?" questioned the Red Space Ranger.

"Yes Andros. Thank you. All of you." The sage said. Everyone gathered around TJ to congratulate him. "It was a team effort. And we still have two team members out there." TJ said heading towards the console panel. "Where could they be where we can no longer pick up their bio patterns?" TJ asked.

"My ship." Karone said. TJ looked back at her. "My ship can cloak the bio patterns and short out morphing capabilities.

"Then we know what our next move is." TJ said.

"Going back to the ship." Karone said.


	11. The Rise of New Powers

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers. It's fun to come up with my own stories.

Chapter 10: The Rise of New Powers

"Whoa. You're not going with us." Andros said protesting to the idea.

"Sorry but I'm the only one who knows how to get us in and out without being detected." Karone said. She walked over to the control panel. "TJ type in these coordinates." She said. TJ did as she said as he heard the code. He pressed the last button. Andros, Karone and TJ were teleported to the Dark Ship.

Divatox and the figure stood over the last remains of Dark Specter. "TJ will pay for what he has done here. Mark my words, my plan will not falter now. I have come so far. Divatox go fetch the others." The figure said. Divatox flashed him a look.

"Fetch look pal. I'm not dog. I am the Princess of Evil. So my plan will be to." She started to say.

"You may be the Princess of Evil. But I am the new Monarch of Evil. When I give an order I expect it to be carried out without any second thoughts. Now GO!" The figure roared. Divatox smiled then vanish.

The electric bars vanish from the cell that was holding Cassie and Carlos. "Come on you two we don't have much time." Andros said motioning the two rangers to exit the cell.

"You don't have anytime." The figure said walking down the hallway. Beside him were Darkonda and Ecliptor. Carlos and Cassie stood beside TJ taking a fighting stance. "Get her." The figure said. Ecliptor and Darkonda melted into the ground.

"Neat trick." Carlos said.

"You guys go I'll handle this." TJ said. The other four ran off leaving TJ there with the figure. "Oh you will handle me like you do yesterday?" laughed the figure. TJ leaps up in the air kicking at the figure. The figure grabs the ranger by the leg and slams him into the next room. TJ rolls on the ground a couple of times before rising to his feet. He looks around to see thousands of weapons mounted on the wall. "This is going to be fun." TJ said.

The figure steps through the hole he made with the ranger's body. "Shall we?" He said. He runs at the Red ranger. TJ front kicks the figure in he chest. The force of the kick knocks the figure into a glass case. Glass shards tear part of his cloak. The figure stands back up with an axe in his head. He swings the axe at the Red Ranger. The Red ranger backs out of the way of the axe then kicks the axe breaking it into two pieces. The Red ranger back flips from the figure giving him more room to attack. The figure throws the two pieces of the axe away from his hands and grabs a spear.

Meanwhile across the galaxy the council of evil gathered under the new Princess of Evil, Divatox. "Why do you get to be the Princess of Evil?" Rita asked. Divatox laughed at the question posed by the witch. "Because I was the closest to actually destroying the Power Rangers. I would have succeeded to if I had not been ordered by the late Dark Specter to stop my assault. And under out new monarch of evil he had order us to combine all our forces for one large assault on the various planets. Even with Zordon on back on their side we still have the upper hand." Divatox said. With those words the gang of former power ranger villains cheered.

Karone ran through a series of doors following behind her were the three space rangers and underneath the ship were Darkonda and Ecliptor ready to emerge. TJ back flip out of the way of the spear. He grabbed a metal sword off the wall and slashed the spear down the middle. The figure side kicks the sword up in to the air. He front kick TJ in the chest knocking him to the ground. The sword landed in the figure's hand. The figure brought the sword with such force on to the red ranger that he would be filleted. TJ holds out his hand stopping the blade. He kicks upward pushing the figure back. He stands upright on his feet. Blood trickles down his palm and on to the ground.

"Don't let the fact that you destroyed Dark Specter get to your head. You are still human." The figure said. Karone makes her way into the cargo bay once again. She looks around the hole that they appeared out of earlier that day was still there. Andros, Carlos, and Cassie entered into the space bay as well. Ecliptor and Darkonda emerged out of the ground standing before the four teens.

"Didn't we do this dance already?" Andros said charging at Ecliptor. The green grid monster swiped out at the red space ranger with his sword. Each swipe Andros was able to inch away from. He returns with a front kick to the chest. Ecliptor fell backwards. But was able to regain his footing quickly enough to slash the ranger's arm. Andros grabbed his left arm with his right hand. Ecliptor leapt out at the boy, circled around him holding his sword to his neck. "Astronema return to us or else your brother will die." Ecliptor said.

"No don't hurt him. Ecliptor you have been with me since I was child. You have been like my older brother as well. Older brothers are supposed to look out for the younger sisters. Don't do this." Astronema pleads. Ecliptor loosens his grip on the red space ranger. "Ecliptor what are you doing?" Darkonda asked. Andros breaks free of the monster's hold and kicks Darkonda across the room.

"You must leave. Before he figures out what is happening." Ecliptor said motioning them towards an escape pod. "What about TJ?" Cassie asked. TJ jumps out through the door and slides on the ground. "You always have to make some kind of entrance don't you?" Carlos asked helping his friend up off the ground. "You know me." TJ said, "Let's go he's very angry. Not quite sure why?" TJ said. He followed behind the others as the board an escape pod.

The figure enters the bay as the rangers zips out of the ship. "What happen here?" he asked. "Sorry the rangers proved to be too much for us." Ecliptor said. Darkonda stumbled to his feet. "Wrong. Ecliptor allowed them to get away. I told you that he could not be trusted." Darkonda said.

"My brother is right about you. The rangers must pay for what they have done to our father. And I can not allow you to mess up our plans." The figure said. Ecliptor looked at the figure. "Your brother that means Dark Specter was your." He stammers.

Darkonda and Ecliptor fused together once again. "DarkCliptor. What do you say we start what our father was unable to finish?" The figure asked. DarkCliptor nodded his head.

Later that day the rangers settled in the power chamber. For now it would seem that all of TJ's efforts to correct the past had been effective. TJ knew though that there were still a few more obstacles to go before he could rest. Now that he had encountered the other time traveler his work was far from done. There was still the combine efforts of every villain the rangers had face in they're past coming soon.

Andros entered the room where TJ was sitting. "There you are. Is everything ok?" Andros asked taken a seat next to him. "Yeah everything is fine. How are you holding?" he replied.

"I couldn't be happier. My sister is back, Zordon's back and we rescued Carlos and Cassie. I should be thanking you. You and your rangers have helped me with some much and feel that I haven't begun to do anything to help you." Andros said.

"Andros how many times have you come to me and the other Turbo ranger's side? Having another team of rangers out there was a big help. We didn't have to worry about any threats coming from space just dealing with Divatox. Now go spend time with your sister." TJ said. Andros slides off the table walking out.

"I hope that I just made the right decision." TJ said leaping off the table.


	12. C2DA1

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. I really wish I did.

Chapter 11: Countdown to Destruction Again pt 1

TJ limped out of a burning building. He fell to the ground he was exhausted from battle. He looked around at first it seemed the rangers had everything under control. But now as he watched his friends fall to the hands of their former villains he knew that everything he had worked for was over. "I told you ranger that my plan would work. I just wanted it more." The figure said. "And now for you." The figure said firing a blast at the Red Turbo Ranger.

"NOOOO!" TJ screamed. TJ rose out of the bed with sweat beading down his face and chest. TJ's father entered the room. "Son is everything ok?" he asked.

"Yes. It was just a bad nightmare. Everything's fine." TJ replied. His father closed the door behind him. "For now." TJ said fallen back asleep.

Divatox stands a few feet from the figure sitting in Astronema's throne. "The time has finally come to implement my plan. Gather all the forces so they can unite as one." The figure said.

Divatox smiled. "The battle has begun." She cheered. Quickly Divatox leaves the figure and heads off to her school of piranatrons, quantrons and monsters. She looks over the sea of bad guys. "When we are finish here today. There will be no good left in the universe. No love, happiness, joy or any other sappy emotion humans' display. There will only be chaos." She yells. The piranatrons, quantrons and monsters begin to cheer at her speech. She holds up her hand to quiet them. "Fight strong against all forces of goodness, especially the Power Rangers. Go now spread darkness as far as you can reach." She added. She lowers her arm for the monsters to cheer again. At the end of Divatox's speech thousands of velocifighters exit from the Dark Ship heading towards Earth.

Clank and Obis walk into the King Mondo's chamber. "Sir our orders are in." the British-sounding robot states. "Prepare for the biggest battle this world has ever seen." King Mondo replies. His son cheers as his father gives the order for the Cog fighters to launch their attack towards the earth. Thousands of cog fighters leave the Machine base heading towards the Triforia.

On Aquitar the Alien Rangers begin their battle against a squadron of Divatox's old monsters. Divatox watches the battle between the monsters and rangers from a remote location. Rita and Lord Zedd walk up behind her. "We don't like your plan. We have come up with one of our own. So what do you think about that?" Rita said sticking out her tongue. "Rita, Rita, Rita. If you do not like the plan. Then I suggest you take it up with the one who has not spoken his name." Divatox replied.

"Oh this is his plan. Oh it's a lovely plan. How about we got to the Phantom Ranger's Planet and start there?" Lord Zedd asked placing his hand over his wife's mouth.

"Sounds like the smart thing to do." Divatox said. Divatox's monsters had overpowered the Alien Rangers. Lord Zedd and Rita both arrived on the Phantom Ranger's planet. "Putties, Tengas finding the Phantom Ranger and destroy him." Lord Zedd commanded. The Phantom Ranger leapt off a cliff running into the crowd of putties and tengas.

"It's time for a gold rush!" the Gold ranger yelled. The golden ranger became a streak of golden lighting striking through the massive cog army. But even that powerful attack was not strong enough to stop the forces. "I hope the others are doing better than myself." The ranger said taking a fighting position.

The Rebels on KO-35 were holding their own against the piranatrons but they too were soon over powered. "Rebels of KO-35 surrender." A head cog leader ordered. Before an answer could be given, out of the sky the Mega Winger appears. "I can answer that. Never!" Zhane said firing lasers from his zord. The winger manages to destroy half of the machine empire forces. "Zhane thank you. But our planet is fallen to this dark force. We need reinforcements." One of the rebels said over the communication line.

"I'll head back to Earth, I'll bring the other rangers with me." Zhane said. The Mega Winger headed off in the direction it entered into. Zhane dropped his zord back at the Mega Voyager docking bay. "Recharge buddy we have a tough battle a head of us." Zhane said zipping off on his galaxy glider. He came up on fiver velocifighters. Summoning his weapon the silver ranger fired on the fighters but they dodge his laser. The five fighters whizzed by the ranger knocking his board over to its side. Zhane held on to the edge of the board holding him up. If he tried to fire at the fighters again he would fall. But if he didn't they were about to destroy. The fighters turned around. Zhane looked at the fighters as they prepared to attack him.

The Mega ship appeared behind the fighters. "Yeah!" Zhane yelled as the Mega ship destroyed the fighters. He quickly balances himself on the board. "I'm glad to see you guys." He cheered entering the ship. He ran as fast as he could to the main deck of the ship where the other rangers waited for him. "We have to set a course to KO-35 the rebels are under attack." Zhane said.

"It's not just KO-35. They are attacking the whole galaxy." Andros replied.

"They?" Zhane asked.

"Divatox, King Mondo, Rita and Lord Zedd." Ashley answered.

"Headed by our mysterious figure we faced the other day." TJ said.

"Check this out." Carlos said. He summoned the other rangers to his console. He pulled up his reading on the screen. "A thousand velocifighters heading towards Earth." He said somberly. Ashley, Cassie, Rocky exchanged looks at one another. Andros took the main controls. "Hold on Earth we're coming. Engage Hyper Warp Speed!" Andros said. The Mega ship rushed forward.

Justin and TJ entered the Power chamber. "It has begun hasn't it Zordon?" TJ asked.

"I'm afraid so TJ. Lord Zedd and Rita have already taken control of the Vikin galaxy." Zordon answered.

"The Vikin galaxy has no defenses at all." Justin said.

"We have a thousand velocifighters heading towards Earth. Destination Angel Grove." Alpha said.

The citizens of Angel Grove were unaware of what was about to happen. Sure they had grown accustomed to being the center of galaxy domination but they were still unaware of what was about to happen. It seemed like any normal pre-monster attack day in Angel Grove. School had just let out. Kids were playing in the park. Traffic was light that day. People were enjoying themselves at the beach not a care in the world. A humming sound filled the air as the thousand velocifighters made their way into the city. Like bugs to a light the citizens of Angel Grove rushed out of their homes, buildings and cars to see what was going on.

The velocifighters opened fire on the people. Building began to collapse, cars flipped over and people were thrown around. The Earth front has just been invaded. People ran as fast as they could to avoid the fallen debris caused by the exploding buildings. Quantrons and Piranatrons leapt out of the ground to round up the people. Some macho men tried to put up a fight but they found themselves either severly hurt or killed. Everyone complied with the orders the quantrons set out for him or her as they watched their city go up in a big blaze. The one question on their mind where were the power rangers?

Their answer came in two forms. First the Blue Turbo ranger appeared on the ground with Mountain Blaster. The ranger and vehicle duo busted through the parading piranatrons and quantrons. The second form was TJ and Lighting cruiser in the air. In flight mode Light cruiser open fired on the on coming velocifighters. Obliviously this one vehicle could not stop an entire army of fighters. But this was all that could be done at the time.

As the mega ship entered the Earth's atmosphere the last squadron of velocifighters turned to attack the ship. The mega lasers on the ship was only able to destroy two velocifighters. After the two the ship took heavy fire by the remaining velocifighters. "We have to get down to Earth." Andros said.

"TJ and Justin need you down there. I'll take things up here." Zhane said moving over to one of the controls. "Thanks. Let's go." Andros said exiting the control room. The other rangers followed him to the jump tubes. As the rangers shot out of the ship the velocifighters immediately fired at them. The five rangers made it into Angel Grove unharmed. The arrival of more Power Rangers caused a mix reaction of emotions. For the citizens the arrival of the Power Rangers meant that help was here. For the bad guys the arrival of the rangers meant that the battle was far from being won just yet.

"I'm glad you guys could make it." TJ said flying over the Space Rangers.

"What you thought we would let you have all the fun?" Rocky joked. "What's the plan?" he asked.

"Take out as many as you can." TJ said flying away to another section of the city.

"Sounds like that is the game." Andros said splitting off from the rangers. The other rangers broke off into their own sections of the city. Andros flew under an over-pass unaware of a fighter right behind him. The fighter fired on the glider. Andros flipped off the glider as it exploded behind him. He lands on the ground. Quantrons rush at him. The Red Space ranger jumps to his feet with his Spiral Saber in hand. He slashed at a few of the quantrons close to him.

The Blue Space ranger cartwheels into a group of piranatrons. He is joined by the Black ranger both male rangers kick a few of the piranatrons freeing a group of kids being held captive. "Go find a safe place." The Black ranger said punching a piranatron in the gut.

Nine teens entered into the Power Chamber. "We got your call Zordon. We are here to help any way we can." One of teens said. If Alpha could smile this would be the time that he would smile.

Cassie and Ashley both leapt off their galaxy gliders. Both took an attack position against the quantrons. "Get those people out of here." Ashley yelled. Holding back a couple quantrons. Cassie nodded her head. "Follow me." She said waving the people to follow her. Above the two female rangers' heads were more fighters flying over. The two fighters blasted the building causing it the crumbled to the ground.

Andros runs down Main Street, as he runs he slashes the piranatrons and quantrons they come down the street. Behind him two blue laser blast hit. He turns around facing a fighter. TJ in Lighting Cruiser comes in destroying the fighter. The Red Turbo Ranger takes off into the sky again leaving the Red Space ranger running down Main Street.

Justin loads up Mountain Blaster with a few citizens. "Everyone hang on." He said as they peel out of the area. Rocky, Cassie and Carlos join their separate rescue groups together. "How is everyone?" Carlos asked. The two rangers hold up their thumbs.

Andros makes it to the end of the street. Five quantrons hold twenty people captive. "Astro blaster dual mode" Andros said. He rolls on the ground pulling out is two blasters firing on the five henchmen as he leaps off the ground. He lands in front of the crowd who cheer him on. "C'mon let's get you guys out of here." He said leading the way. He stops when he hears Ashley scream in pain. He runs over to the rail. Ten quantrons toss the Yellow Space ranger back and forth like a doll. "Ashley hold on." Andros said leaping off the railing. "Red Battlized Ranger!" Andros screams.

Darkcliptor appears behind the Yellow Ranger striking her in the back. Ashley falls to her knees. "Sorry Red Ranger you girlfriend is about to die." Darkcliptor laughed.

"I don't think so. Battlizer Missiles." Red Ranger yells. Four missiles are launched from the wings of the battlized ranger. Two of the missiles land in the group of quantrons. Blasting them into pieces. The other two missiles land on Darkcliptor knocking him away from the Yellow Ranger. A velocifighter fires on the Red Battlized Ranger's back. Andros's powered up mode vanishes and he lands face first on the hood of an abandon van. "Andros" Ashley screams. She slowly rises to her feet. Summoning all the strength left in her she punches, kicks, and pushes all the piranatrons and quantrons in her way to Andros.

"Are you ok?" she asked sliding him off the hood. He lands on his feet bent over from the blast. "Yeah" he sighs. "We got to get out of here." He mutters.

"No no things are just starting to pick up." Darkcliptor said. He sends a green eye blast to both Red and Yellow Space Rangers. Both rangers fall against the hood of the van. The impact of the rangers explodes the van. The two rangers fall on to the road in their civilian form. Ashley looks at herself no longer in her ranger suit. "Oh no. We have to find the others." She said grabbing Andros's arm. The space teen follows behind his girlfriend on their quest to find the other rangers.

Zhane is unable to defend himself against the fighters with the Mega ship. He summons the Mega Winger from the docking bay. "I hope your ready for a fight." He said. The silver ranger leaps into the cockpit of his zord. Carlos and Cassie watch as the Mega Winger lands in the city. "All right the Mega Winger" Cassie said. The Mega Winger swats at the velocifighters like flies. But more and more fighters out numbered the megazord and thus the fall of the Mega Winger came soon.

The Blue space ranger was tossed through the building by some piranatrons. The Black and Pink space rangers were tossed out of the building as well. When they landed on the ground their powers faded from them. Justin arrives with Mountain Blaster to their location. "Hop on" he said. Cassie and Carlos scrambled into the back of the truck. Rocky fought off two more quantrons before running towards the truck. Darkcliptor leapt out of the ground slashing the ranger upward as he emerges.

Rocky fell back on the ground his blue ranger suit vanished off his body. Justin steps out of the truck. "Pick on blue ranger will ya." He screams. Darkcliptor turns around and blasts the blue ranger power off the twelve-year old's body. Darkcliptor rises in the air, he fires another blast at Mountain Blaster. Cassie and Carlos leapt off the truck as the blast destroys the mighty Mountain Blaster.

"We got to retreat." Rocky said back on his feet. Carlos grabs Justin as he stand still in shock of what had transpired. The four rangers limped as they tried to escape Darkcliptor and the piranatrons.

TJ landed Lighting Cruiser outside Angel Grove. "Thanks buddy you've done all you can." TJ said running off to find the others. The Red Turbo Ranger found the space ranger sitting on a pile of rubble. "You guys alright?" he asked.

"Yeah if you don't count that fact we got our butts kick out there." Carlos answered.

"We've never been up against this many before." Rocky stated.

Andros stands walking over to the Red Turbo Ranger. "Please tell me you have some idea of what to do?" Andros asked. It almost seem as if he was pleading with the Ranger.

Elgar, a character we had not seen in some time shows up with a very large crate. The figure looks at him. "Very good the Dark Cannon is complete and ready to be assembled I assumed." The figure said.

"Yes." Elgar said. He walks away from the figure leaving the crate sitting there.

"You fool put it together." Roared the figure.

"You mean I have to put it together as well. It's bad enough that I spent most of this season being the shadow working on this project. At least let me kick a puppy or something?" Elgar asked. The non-look on the figure's face suggested that Elgar do what he was instructed to do. "Very well" he mumbles.

"DarkCliptor tell the others to finish the job." The figure said.

TJ already in his civilian clothes examines the damage caused by the velocifighters. A mom and her child walks pass him. "Don't worry the Power Rangers will come up with some plan." She said to reassure her son.

TJ runs back to the group. "Ok I think I made you guys wait long enough. I do have some tricks left up my sleeve." TJ said. Zordon awaited the arrival of the seven rangers in the Power Chamber.


	13. C2DA2

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Ranger. I sure wish I did though. Think of all the cool stuff I could buy with all that money.

Chapter 12: Countdown to Destruction Again pt 2

A few quantrons search the city for any stray humans who have not yet been captured. Smoke rises in the air, sparks rain down from the partially destroyed buildings. Mothers hold on to their children tightly. Astronema's ship hovers over a reaming sky scarper. The figure and Darkcliptor are teleported to the rooftop of the building. "Ah the smell of fear there is nothing like it." Darkcliptor said.

The six rangers finally entered the Power Chamber. "Rangers you've made it back safely." Zordon said.

"Barely in one piece." Rocky said limping over to table. "Nothing can get worse." Rocky said.

"Zordon I'm getting a transmission signal." Alpha said.

"Place it on the viewing screen." Zordon ordered. Alpha presses a few buttons and the image of Darkcliptor and the figure appeared on the screen. The other rangers looked at the screen.

"People of Earth. The rest of the galaxy has surrendered. This planet is next. Don't hold your breath thinking the Power Rangers will save you. They have tried and failed." The figure said.

"I hate gloaters." Ashley said.

"This galaxy will be ruled by Darkin. Which means I control Earth. The rangers are out there somewhere hiding from me. What a bunch of punks." Darkin said. The crowd of people mumbled to each other. Andros slammed his fist on the metal table. "You have three hours to bring my the Power Rangers." Darkin said.

A young teenage boy stepped up on to the hood of a car. "What if we refuse to bring you the power rangers?" He asked questioning the authority of the new leader. The dark cannon that Elgar had been instructed to build lowered from the ship. "If you fail to bring me the rangers then I will have no choice but to destroy your city section by section." Darkin yelled. The cannon fired off into the distance destroying warehouse district.

"How is that different than the destruction you will cause now that you control the Earth?" the boy asked once again questioning the authority of Darkin.

"Boy what is your name?" Darkcliptor demanded.

"Leo." Leo answered. Darkin trembled hearing that name.

"Quantrons destroy Leo here. Make him an example of those who defy me." Darkin yelled. Leo flips off the car running down the street as the quantrons chased after him. "Let this be a lesson to all of you find me the power rangers." Darkin yelled. Darkin and Darkcliptor teleported back to Astronema's ship.

Leo ran into an alley. He turned to face his attackers. "Hi-ya!" the boy yelled charging at the quantrons. He leg swept one of the quantrons and kick the other one in the chest with free leg. Two quantrons jumped on the back of Leo. He struggled to break free but they had a tight hold on him. Two silver blasts knocked the quantrons off Leo's back. Leo looked up to see the Silver Space ranger coming to his aid. "Let's get you back to the others." The ranger said.

Leo and the Silver Space ranger walked up on the crowd deciding what to do about the condition left by Darkin. "What are we going to do?" a woman asked. "We've been talking and talking something has to be done. Where are the Power Rangers?" she asked.

"If they're here why don't they help us?" a man said sitting on what use to be his bakery shop.

"Maybe they have deserted us." She answered.

"Wrong." Leo said. He stepped out of the shadow and into the light produce by the burning fire. "The rangers have never abandoned us. So why would you begin to question now." Leo said pointing in to the shadow. The Silver Space ranger steps out. The crowd cheers. "Please tell us that you won't leave us." The man pleads.

"It may seem tough now but have faith in us, we will fight with our last breath to free Earth. That is my word, that is my promise." The silver ranger said. Zhane summoned his galaxy glider cycle. He mounted the board and headed off towards the Power Chamber. Leo sat by the other people. "We have to come up with our own plan as well." Leo stated.

"We are just people what can we do?" a man said.

"Everyone is counting on us." Cassie said. Zhane entered into the chamber. The rangers turned towards him. "I'm alive. The winger is down and the rebels have surrendered." Zhane reported. "Thanks to Leo, I was able to convince the people to believe in us still." Zhane said.

"That's good only a two hours left before the city is totally destroyed." Rocky said. "Earth is the only front we have left to defend." Rocky added. "We do not have the resources left to fight with." He said.

"Not so Rocky. After I was able to defeat Dark Specter with power from Zordon I got an idea. Eltaran power has the ability to raise my powers to the next level. So why not use the power to restore fallen powers." TJ said.

Tommy, Kat, Tanya, and Adam entered into the chamber. "Since the Zeo crystal was never destroyed the powers are still there." Alpha said. "Using the Zordon's power and the Zeo crystal a new morphin grid was created. Within this grid seven power coins were restored. The six dino coins, and the yellow ninja coin." Alpha said.

Aisha was teleported from Africa to the Power Chamber. Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and Zack entered into the chamber. This new development gave the rangers renewed hope. "If Darkin can rally all our past villains against us then we can rally all of our former rangers together." Alpha said.

"Now Justin, Aisha, and myself will go to Aquitar. Zeo rangers go to Triforia and help Trey. Dino Rangers go to Phantom Ranger's planet help him. Space rangers we will try to get back in time to help." TJ said.

"Good luck rangers and may the Power Protect you all." Zordon said. The rangers nodded their heads. Alpha pressed a button sending the rangers to their locations. The space rangers stood back and watched over Angel Grove. In Lighting Cruiser the two Turbo rangers and the Yellow Power ranger landed on Aquitar. The Alien Rangers hid in a cave there some monsters still looking for them. Lighting Cruiser had located the Alien rangers in the cave. Using that information TJ was able to teleport him and the other rangers to their location.

"Delphine we can not allow this evil to thrive much longer. I brought a gift from Zordon." TJ said handing her a ball of green light. Delphine took the ball and walked over to her fellow rangers. The other four aliens touch the ball; the energy was absorbed into the five alien rangers. "I feel the power surging through my body." Celstro said. "Sorta tingling." He added. TJ laughed.

"Good it's working. Now what do you say we clean up Divatox's mess here." TJ said. The five alien rangers nodded their heads. The eight rangers ran out of the cave and into the gang of monsters. Divatox looked surprise to see three more rangers. "If you think three more rangers will help you then you are sadly mistaken. Attack!" she ordered.

"It's Morphin Time…Yellow Ranger Power" Aisha said, she transformed into her former yellow ranger suit. "Metallic Armor!" she yelled. The powered up mode she used against Master Vile's monster was summoned.

"It's Morphin Time!" Delphine yelled.

"Aquitar Ranger Power!" The five aliens said becoming power rangers again. They felt the added power boost in their suits. "Power of Water…Power of Light…Powers Unite" they yelled pulling out their sabers.

"Shift into Turbo!" TJ yelled both Justin and himself became Turbo Rangers once again. The eight rangers charged into the group of monsters. With their new added powers the rangers destroyed Divatox's monsters with ease. Aisha grabbed the arm of a monster and used him to knock the other monsters down on the ground. Justin used his hand blasters to blast away at the other monsters. The Alien rangers charged their sabers and slashed away at the monsters.

Within minutes of the fight the rangers were slowly coming back over Divatox's forces. TJ looked around the rangers were gaining the upper hand. "Guys I have another place to be looks like things are fine here. I need to put part two of our plan to work." TJ said destroying a monster. The other rangers nodded him on.

"Zeo Blaster!" Kat summoned. She fired the weapon at the cogs destroying a couple of them. The Green and Yellow Zeo rangers were only their Zeo Jet Cycles. As they drove by a group of cogs they fired on them destroying cogs by the dozens. Tommy was piloting the Super Zeo zords from the phoenix Zeo zord. They took care of the cog fighters in the air. The Gold ranger broke free of a gang of cogs.

"Victory is ours my dear." Lord Zedd said kissing the hand of his wife. Five colored balls landed around the fallen Phantom Ranger. "What's that?" she said sliding her hand from him. He uses his vision to spot the original Power Rangers giving the Phantom Ranger a green ball of light. "No way." He yelled.

"It's Morphin Time!" Jason yelled.

"Mastodon!" Zack yelled.

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly yelled.

"Triceratops!" Billy yelled.

"Saber-toothed Tiger!" Trini yelled.

"Tyrannosaurs!" Jason yelled. The five teens resumed their old ranger status. "Alright rangers. The characters may have changed, but the game is still the same." Jason yelled. The Yellow ranger leapt in the air with her daggers in hand. She spins vertically through a group of putties and tengas. "Laser Arrows!" Pink ranger yelled firing her weapon at the putties.

"Triceratops Trample!" Blue ranger yells. He runs with his lance extend in front of him. The image of a Triceratops appears around him. The blue ranger charges through the putties and tengas destroying them as he passed. The black ranger slams his axe into the ground. Ice rises from the ground freezing tengas and putties. He switches his axe to a blaster mode and fires on the frozen henchmen. The phantom ranger and red ranger slashed away at the putties with their swords. "Let's bring them together." Jason ordered. The Power Blaster formed in the air as Jason added his sword on top of it. The Red Ranger brings the weapon down for the rangers to fire on the putties and tengas. "Darkin is not going to like this." Rita said as she watch the rangers destroy more of her henchmen.

"Your three hours are up. Where are the Power Rangers?" Darkin asked standing on the building again. Leo jumped up on the car once again. "Here I am. Leo Red Power Ranger!" Leo screamed. He strikes a pose. Bulk steps up to the car he took a battle stance as well. "Bulk Blue Ranger."

"Skull Black Ranger." Skull yelled.

"Adele Pink Ranger." Adele said her hands on her hips. The lady that spoke up earlier about the power rangers nodded her hand and joined the others. "Sally, Yellow Ranger." She yelled.

The Baker stood up striking a pose. "John Silver Ranger." He said. Darkin rolled his eyes. "I see the real power rangers would rather let you take their place than stand up to me. More people began to rise up claiming the name of power ranger. "Enough you want to be power rangers than you shall die as power rangers." Darkin said annoyed. He fired a red energy blast at them. Red Space ranger leapt in the air knocking the blast away with his spiral saber. He lands on the car with Leo. "Looking for us?" Andros asked. The other five rangers ran up to the car. "Rangers let's do this." Andros said leaping off the car. The six rangers charged at quantrons.

"You heard him let's do it rangers." Leo said leaping off the car. Leo and the citizens of Angel Grove charged at the quantrons. Two quantrons ran at the Black Ranger but were tripped up by two construction workers. "Thanks." Black Ranger said kicking a quantron away from him. Yellow and Pink Space rangers tossed their blasters to two policemen. The cops rolled on the ground joining the two female rangers in laser fire against the quantrons.

Bulk and Skull hold on to a quantron as the Blue Space ranger kicks the henchmen in the chest. "Thanks" Blue ranger said. It was the second time he saw the good character in Bulk and Skull. The first time was when they graduate from the Police Academy. "No problem us Blue rangers have to stick together." Bulk replied.

"Your right c'mon we got more work to do." Blue ranger said motioning the two honorary power rangers with him. As the Red Battlized Ranger, Andros used his missiles to clear the area of quantrons. Then used his gravity device to toss some rocks on the group of quantrons chasing little kids.

Leo tosses a quantron through a glass window. "Ha." He cheered. A red lasso wraps around the boy pulling him up to Darkcliptor and Darkin's location. The lasso disappears leaving a mark around his arm. "You have been as much as burden as a power ranger. I will make sure that the next legacy ends with you as well with these rangers." Darkin said. Leo looked at him shaking his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about. But I do know that I will fight with my last breath along with the rangers." Leo said. Darkin fires a blast at the boy. The Red Turbo Ranger uses his sword to knock the blast at Darkcliptor. "It's me you want not the boy." TJ said.

"Your right I don't want the boy. He's just an added bonus. Destiny has changed but it will change in my favor." Darkin said.

"That has yet been determined." TJ replied.

"Victory is at my fingertips you can not stop me." Darkin said firing a blast at the Red Turbo Ranger. The ranger falls on the ground, Leo runs over to a safe location. TJ scrambles to his feet. "Ok we're finishing this now." TJ said. Darkin charges at the red ranger. TJ sidesteps and kicks the creature in the side of his face. Darkin is stun but retaliates with a kick to the side of the ranger. TJ falls on to the edge of the roof. Darkin fires a blast at the ranger. TJ rolls to the left as the blast hits the edge of the building. A piece of the building falls.

TJ stands up but is knocked down again by a blast from Darkin. Darkin uses his powers to lift the Red Ranger up in the air. Darkcliptor leaps up and slashes the ranger in circle three times before kicking him on to a satellite dish. Sparks erupt as the ranger lands on the dish. Darkcliptor charges at the fallen ranger. Leo tackles the monster at the legs. Darkcliptor falls to the side.

"Rangers the energy that I used to restore and upgrade your powers is the essence of goodness. Tap into this power to finally vanquish evil once and for all." Zordon said. Andros landed with the other space rangers gathered together. "You heard him rangers. Eltar Ranger Power!" Andros said. The six rangers summoned green energy balls between their two hands and aimed their attack at the quantrons and piranatrons that remained in the city. The green energy wave flows throughout the city turning the space aliens into golden dust.

The five Zeo rangers enter the cockpit of the Gold Ranger's Zord. "If we feed out power into the weapons' system. Pyramidius can magnify our attack." Gold Ranger said. The five Zeo rangers place their hands over Zeo crystal. "Eltar Ranger Power!" the five rangers yelled. The giant pyramid fires the green energy across the planet. Destroying the cogs and flyers in the air. The Machine Empire turns to golden dust including King Mondo.

Divatox runs from the Alien Rangers as they aim their glowing green sabers at her. "Stay back." She yells. Aisha and Justin step out in front of her blocking her way. "Eltar Ranger Power!" they yelled. Divatox is transformed back to her normal sister her sister Dimitria awaits her return on Eltar.

Lord Zedd and Rita fire their staff energy at the Power Rangers. Phantom Ranger shoots the staffs out of the married couple's hand. The Dino ranger's chest emblems glowed with green energy. "Eltar Ranger Power!" They yelled. The five beams combine with the energy from the Phantom's ruby to purify the two villains.

TJ stands up in his Double Shift mode. Darkcliptor and Darkin look at the Red Turbo Ranger. "I lost contact with the other forces." Darkcliptor said.

"That's right it's all over you two are the only thing that remains of your father's empire. And now not even you two will be here much longer. Eltar Ranger Power!" TJ yelled. Firing a green blast at the two brothers. Darkcliptor splits back into Ecliptor and Darkonda before turning into golden sand. Darkin does not form into sand instead he is engulf in a red explosion. Once the flames died down TJ dropped to his knees his Turbo powers faded from his body. Leo was able to see the face behind the mask.

TJ looks up at Leo. "Thank you for all your help." TJ said. Leo walks over and helps the teen up to his feet. "Nothing to it. That's what us rangers do." Leo joked. TJ smiled the boy didn't realize how true that was.

On the ground the citizens of Angel Grove rejoice once again over the defeat of evil. But this time it was different for now, Angel Grove no longer had to worry about the threat of evil space aliens. Zordon shot a wave from the Power chamber to the areas of the galaxy the rangers were not position. Every monster within his reach was destroyed.

Hours later the TJ and the Space rangers arrived on KO-35. Brining with them supplies that should sustain the rebels until they grow accustom to their old ways of living. "Why don't you stay here on KO-35 you deserve a vacation?" A woman asked. Carlos just laughed. "That's nice idea but we're homesick." He said.

"We know the feeling." A man answered. Off in the distance Andros and Ashley hold hands slowly walking back to the Mega ship. "I never thought I would have to say goodbye." Ashley said looking up at the Space Ranger. He turns to her a tear rolling down his face. "This is my home. Earth is your home." He said. She did not want to understand it but she did.

After their goodbyes were said and the last supply given to the rebels, the rangers boarded the ship. Ashley slumped into her seat. She held back her tears as she press in the coordinates to head home. TJ looked over from the main controls. Before he could speak Andros gave D.E.C.A. a command. Ashley leapt from her chair running to the boy. She wrapped her arms around him. The other rangers circled around him. "My home is with all of you." Andros said.

Zhane and Karone entered behind him. "My megazord is in the shop main if we catch a ride?" Zhane joked. He walks over to a lower console he places his feet on top of the console. Karone walks over to the others giving them a hug. TJ cracks a smile and pushes the control forward. "Time to head home." He said. The gang of rangers cheered.

Later that day the all the rangers current and past stood before Zordon each one beaming. "It pleases me to see that even in my absence the rangers were able to continue the fight against evil. And even when things seemed hopeless they never gave up. As I look at the first group of rangers I choose to the new team of rangers. I see that the legacy has stand strong from one generation to the next. The formula works five to six teens with attitude." Zordon jokes.

"The world and the galaxy are free of evil thanks to the efforts of the Power Rangers. Never forget the lessons that each of you learned as your time as rangers. For they apply to life as well to fighting monsters. I am truly proud of each and every one of you." Zordon said.

"He's right you guys were amazing out there." Jason said.

"Well I did pick TJ to be the leader so that was pretty good thinking on my part." Tommy joked. Everyone laugh shaking his or her heads.

"You think that was something let me tell you about the time we got trapped in giant pizza." TJ said. Andros and the other space rangers slapped their heads.

"Not this story again." They yelled.

A/N: Zordon's alive, the alliance of evil is destoryed, no more Darkin. What could possible go wrong? Join the thrid season Rewritting History: Shift to the next Galaxy.


End file.
